Here For You
by SophieSoapster
Summary: Sonny Munroe is new to the high school. It isnt long before she meets Rebel Russo but theres something off. Does anyone really know the real reasons behind her behaviour?
1. The Start

**Okay so I might not stick to this summary exactly but basically yeah. Ima just try this out and if you like it I'll continue writing. Lemme know what you think, oh and if you have any suggestions for the title because I really dont know**

**Summary: Sonny Munroe just moved to New York. It's the first day for her at the new school where it's not long before she run into the girl known as 'Rebel Russo'. No one knows the reasons behind her behaviour. [Btw Max is pretty young in this story like 4/5ish]**

**Sonny's POV:**

This was a fresh start for me. I was in a completely new place with new people. The change would be good for me, I'm sure of it... well at least I hope so anyway. I had just arrived at the new school, standing in the hallway where I would be teaching English. I could hear footsteps approaching fast from down the hallway as I stepped forward but before I had time to step back someone had ran right past me knocking me to the ground.

'HEY YOU!' I shouted down the hallway but the figure kept on running. I sighed before getting up. I had barely been here for a minute and already had been knocked down by a student. Soon there were more footsteps and a large man who I had met before as the principal, Mr Laritate came down the hall.

'Who the hell was that?' I snapped at him, my tone was harsher then I intended it to be.

'Oh, that would be the wonderful 'Rebel Russo' he chuckled to himself lightly. 'Otherwise known as Alex Russo. The annoying Russo child and before you ask no, her brother is nothing like'

'Rebel Russo? Is she really that bad?' I questioned him.

'Well... she has her good days and bad... it really depends on how she's feeling and might I add how lucky you are, she's in your homeroom as well as your English classes, here are your schedules' he finished handing me a schedule 'Sounds like fun' I mumbled to myself.

'Hah yeah' he said just as students started to arrive at the school and I walked to my room whilst he walked towards his office.

**Alex's POV:**

I couldn't stand behind in the house any longer this morning. Justin was working on some shit in his bedroom; mum and dad were probably in bed with hangovers so that just left me with Max. I got him dressed and made sure his bag was packed before walking to school.

'You ready Max?' I asked him bending down to his height.

'Yup Lexi' he grabbed my hand as we walked out the door towards his school. By the time I had dropped him off I was early to reach school. I sighed walking into the hallways until I heard Mr Laritate so I ran off in the opposite direction knocking into someone who was stupidly stood in the middle of the hallway before continuing down the hall.

'HEY YOU' someone shouted after me but I just kept running. I went outside sitting under the tree at the far end of the field waiting for everyone else to go into their homerooms. I pulled out my phone noticing the bell should have gone about 5 minutes ago so I got up and headed to my homeroom. I wondered who my new teacher was. I met up with Taylor, one of my best friends on the way as we neared our homeroom, I could hear her voice.

'Ugh time to face the new bitch' I said to Taylor who just laughed slightly at me before we walked into the room, walking to the back where my seat as usual was empty. No one dared to sit there.

'Oh look who decided to show up, Rebel Russo is it?' someone asked. I looked up to see our new tutor who seemed pretty pissed off at me already. Geeze I was only late.

'You know it' I said before receiving an angry glare from her and putting my head in my arms on the desk shutting my eyes. I wasn't sure how long it had been before someone was poking me in the side. 'What Taylor?' I said sitting up, she just motioned her head to the side; I turned my head to our tutor stood in front of us.

'Oh, well look who decided to join us' it was impossible not to hear the bitterness in her voice.

'Yeah lucky you' I said before turning to look out the window.

'Excuse me I'm talking to you' she snapped.

'Well guess what, I'm not talking to you' I said smiling before getting up and walking out the door.

**Sonnys's POV:**

This girl was really starting to piss me off now. She had hardly been in the room for a few minutes and was already stirring trouble.

'Well guess what, I'm not talking to you' she said with a smug look before walking out the room. I turned to who I assumed was her friend.

'What the hell is up with her?' I asked more calmly.

'Eh? Oh I don't know. Probably had a bad night or just in one of her moods as usual' she said laughing to herself.

'What do you mean 'bad night' or one of her 'moods' I asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.

'O... Erm I've said too much already, I'm going to go find her...' she said getting up and walking out the room. I was beyond confused already by this point so just walked back to the front of the room and looking to see when my free period for the day was.

**Alex's POV:**

I was sat in my normal position under the tree outside when Taylor came up to me.

'What was that all about?'

'Ergh she was just pissing me off. I wasn't in the mood' I explained causing a look of guilt to wash over Taylors face. 'What?' I asked, she didn't say anything. 'Just tell me Taylor'

'I may kind of said that you either had a bad night or was in one of your moods and she seemed to pick up on that pretty quickly.' Urgh, great she already knew more than most people. 'Anyway what's up? Your parents again?'

'When is it not anything to do with them' I sighed to myself. 'So anyway what have we got first?'

'Ergh... you're not gonna like this. Double English with the one and only' she said chuckling slightly. 'You could at least try to be nice, it's her first day and all'

'Meh, I'll see.' We got up after hearing the bell ring from inside and walking back towards the classroom. 'Welcome back to paradise' I said mainly to myself as me and Taylor were about to walk in.

'Wait outside please girls' She called to us from inside. I stood leaning on the wall staring up at the ceiling not even noticing when she walked out the classroom. 'So, Taylor you can go on in, I need a word with Rebel Russo' she said, you could hear the annoyance in her voice when she used my all too familiar nickname. 'What's your problem with me? I've barely known you for 10 minutes and you're already causing hell.'

'Well, got to live up to my reputation ay?' I was laughing to myself slightly.

'I know there's more to you than that. Most children act like this when they are facing their own problems' who the fuck did she think she was?

'What the hell! You know nothing about me!' I shouted at her I was turning to walk off when I heard her call out to me.

'Oh I'll see you in Detention after school Russo'

'Hah in your dreams, I've got places to be' now that wasn't a lie; I had to pick Max up from school. I wasn't sure if she was still there, I hadn't gone far, just down to my locker when Justin came round the corner.

'Alex what the hell, it's not even been an hour since school started' wow his voice was annoying.

**Sonnys's POV:**

'Hah in your dreams, I've got places to be' she said to me, I was about to speak to her when some boy came around the corner walking up to Alex.

'Alex what the hell, it's not even been an hour since school started' he said to her calmly. 'You just can't resist it can you and oh, where were you this morning!?' he said slightly louder this time, they were both unaware of my presence.

'Like you even fucking care and don't pretend like you don't know. Someone had to take Max to school. Your always too busy locked away in your room so don't even bother.' So this must be the older Russo as Mr Laritate said. I hadn't noticed that Alex was walking towards me and walked straight into the classroom completely ignoring me and going to the back of the room to sit next to Taylor.

I didn't want to confront her in front of the class so I decided to get stated. 'Alright guys, I'm Ms. Munroe. I will be your teacher for the year. I don't want to have to be harsh on you guys so if you behave we'll all get along. Now, to start with I want each of you to state your name and three things about yourself so I can get to know you. Who wants to start?' As suspected no one raised their hands. 'Alright then Alex you can start' I said knowing that this would be quite interesting to watch.

'Hah alright then. I'm Alex, otherwise known as Rebel Russo. I love music, I have a younger brother who is just completely adorable and have one older brother who is a complete and utter douche who hopefully will fuck off to college sometime soon' I just shook my head.

'Russo, outside now' I said 'I'll be back in a minute guys just talk amongst your friends' I walked out the door to spot Alex who was sat on the floor with her back to the wall. 'I don't appreciate that type of language' I told her bluntly. 'As you are so positive you won't be joining me in detention after school I'll see you at lunch instead' She didn't say anything. She just sat there playing with her fingers. 'Alex are you even listening to me?' This girl was being a completely pain right now. She looked up and seemed to be confused.

'Huh what?' She generally seemed to of not heard what I said; she noticed the look on my face before speaking again. 'Sorry was thinking about something' Hmm..

'Oh wow! Rebel Russo apologises to teachers?' I teased causing a small chuckle to escape from her lips.

'Well, what can I say? I'm not the bitch everyone thinks I am.' She said before getting up and dusting herself off.

'Go on back inside, but I still want to see you after school quickly.' Well that was a completely different side to this girl. I thought as I followed her back into the classroom.

**Alex's POV:**

The bell finally sounded for the end of the day, bringing me out of my daydream in history. Yep... that lesson was history now. Ahaha I laughed at my own joke in my head before walking down to Ms. Munroe's room. I knocked on the door and waited until she called me in.

'Sup teach' I said as I walked in and took a seat at the front near her desk. She just shot me a glare. 'Oh okay touchy.' I said and she just shook her head.

'So Russo, whilst your here I thought I would put forward and offer, a deal more like.' I nodded waiting for her to go on. 'Look, so I know your really not as bad as all the other teachers say, I think you just need some support. I already spoke to Mr Laritate about it and he agreed it would be a good idea if I became your mentor.' Huh the hell was she on about. She noticed my confusion and continued. 'Basically you will report back at here at the end of each day or lunch, you will have a report card which teachers will fill in for you and being the rebel you are, I also suggested a time out card. If you ever get angry or pissed off rather than taking it out on the teacher or others you use it and come straight here to talk.' It generally didn't sound that bad. 'So do we have a deal?'

'Yeah sure what ever' I looked at the clock. 'Shit I have to go, bye' and with that I got up sprinting out the room as she called out behind me.

I arrived only a few minutes late to pick Max up and he quickly came running to my side. 'LEXI!' He shouted as he grabbed onto my leg before I picked him up into a hug.

'Hey Lil bud, come on lets go' I said as I put him down and took his hand in mine as we walked down the road. 'How was school?' I asked as we continued down the road.

'It was great!' He said beaming up at me. He really was just so adorable. I couldn't help but smile back but that soon passed when we got home and I could hear shouting. 'Max, go straight up to your room yeah? I'll be there in a bit' I said as we walked in the door, he just nodded and ran straight off.

Mum and dad were having a full on shouting match in the middle of the room as usual. 'GUYS SERIOUSLY STOP SHOUTING. YOUR GOING TO SCARE MAX' I shouted at them making them turn to face me.

'Who gives a fuck!?' My dad shouted walking up towards me pinning me against the door. 'He was a mistake, just like you were' he spat. I could tell he was drunk by the way his words slurred but that still didn't stop the words from hurting.

'Piss off' I said shoving him forwards before going to get Max. 'Come on bud, we're gonna go get an ice-cream' I said and he quickly got up and followed me. 'WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?' My mum shouted.

'AWAY FROM YOU' I screamed back before slamming the door behind us as we walked down the road to the ice-cream shop.

**Sonny's POV:**

Alex had just run out on me saying she had to go somewhere. I didn't know what to do so I thought I'd speak to her tomorrow.

It was around 5ish when I decided I would go exploring around the new town and was walking around until I found a little ice cream shop. I was sat eating when Alex walked in with a little boy who I hadn't seen before. I just watched them as I ate.

'Alright then Maxy, what flavour do you want?' she said as she picked him up so he could see the counter.

'CHOCOLATE!' He shouted, making Alex laugh slightly.

'Alright then, Chocolate it is' She looked up to the person behind the till. 'Can I get 1 chocolate cone, with sprinkles please' she said. She waited patiently and took the cone handing it to Max and then paying.

'Why didn't you get one Lexi?' The little boy asked.

'Not hungry' she replied but then she spotted me sat in my booth.

'Hey Alex' I called out. 'Here come sit' I cleared some space for her moving my bag which was on the seat opposite and her and the boy who I assumed was her brother walked over before sliding into the seat opposite me. 'And who might this be?' I asked motioning to him.

'This would be my lil bro Max' she said smiling at him as she spoke. 'He's 4 and a half aren't you buddy'

'Yes!' he said giggling, he was so cute. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as he started to lick his ice cream getting most of it around his mouth causing Alex to chuckle as she tried to wipe it away with a napkin.

'So why did you run out on me earlier Rebel Russo?' I asked, I liked that nickname for her, it made me laugh. She glanced down at Max before speaking.

'I had to pick this lil guy up' she said as she ruffled his hair.

'What about your parents or Justin?' I asked, curious. She seemed to shift slightly before she spoke.

'Erm, they were busy' She said, I wasn't sure if she was lying or not. I was going to speak again but her phone buzzed on the table, she quickly read the message before she stiffened up. 'Sorry, we've got to go, Bye. Come on Max you can eat on the way home' They both got up and started to walk away, Max was too busy with his ice cream and was a good few paces behind. 'Come on Max' She said as she held her arms out and picked him up.

'Alex Wait!' but they were already out the door.

***Next Day***

**Alex's POV:**

I awoke to shouting parents as usual and quickly ran into Max's room where he was crying. 'Hey bud, shh it's okay don't cry' I pulled him into my arms and tried to soothe him, he looked pale. 'You feeling alright Max?' I asked him and he shook his head.

'Me feel ill' I sighed, there was no way I was letting him stay at home on his own so I would just skip school.

'Okay we'll stay home today yeah? I'll look after you' He just smiled up at me. 'I'm going to get you a glass of water okay?' He nodded and crawled back into bed whilst I went into the kitchen sneaking past my parent's room and back into Max's to find him asleep again. I laid down next to him just staring at the ceiling before I eventually fell back asleep.

I was awaked a few hours later by more shouting. I quickly shot up to notice Max also awake; he looked terrified and was staring at the door. I looked over to see a drunken Dad stood there. 'You little brats' he said as he pointed at me and then Max. 'Come here you idiot' he said talking to Max, I quickly went into defensive mode and shot up.

'Leave him the fuck alone' I said pushing my dad back slightly.

'Or what ay?' He peered down at me, he was a good few feet taller. 'What you gonna do little slag' he said again and I swung at him trying to get him to move back. 'Bad move' he said and quickly grabbed me, shoving me into the door frame looking down at me.

'Max, go in the bathroom now and lock the door' I told him and he quickly obeyed running into the bathroom and I heard the lock click. My dad's grip was becoming tighter on my arm and was starting to hurt.

'Let the fuck go of me' I spat in his face as his eyes darkened. I knew that look too well. He quickly threw me onto the floor, kicking me in the side before walking down the hallway and slamming the door. I put my arms around my stomach clutching them tightly as I heard the bathroom door unlock and Max came running to my side.

'Lexi are you alright?' He asked as he sat on the floor looking into my eyes.

'Yeah I'm fine Max, just gimmie a sec' I laid there for a moment before sitting up and smiling at Max. 'I love you Max you know that right?' He giggled slightly.

'I luv you too lexi' he said before I pulled him into a hug.

**Sonny's POV:**

Alex wasn't in school today; she was perfectly fine yesterday so I was worried. I asked Taylor if she had any idea where she was and she just shrugged walking away. I decided I would ring home once school was over just to check everything was okay, she left so suddenly yesterday afternoon.

I let the phone ring a couple of times before someone answered.

'Who is this?' the voice sounded from the receiver, they seemed pissed.

'Erm I'm one of your daughters teachers and I was just phoning t-'before I could continue there was shouting on the end of the line.

'ALEX GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW' shouted the voice that was on the phone; there was a short pause before more shouting. 'WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE NOW. YOUR TEACHERS ON THE PHONE YOU JUST CANT STAY OUT OF TROUBLE CAN YOU!?' Did she not even realise Alex wasn't at school today.

'Wait wha-' I heard Alex say before I got a dial tone as the phone was slammed down.

'The hell was that?' I asked myself out loud, I guess it would just have to wait until tomorrow.


	2. Secrets

**Heres a new chapter, lemme know what you think and to the person who said about using ' ' instead of '' '' im sorry hehe, I tried to use that instead but if there are some times where I forget im sorry :P**

**Alex's POV:**

I couldn't sleep at all. I just lay there, staring up at the ceiling trying to create any patterns from the small bumps. Anything to keep my mind from wandering. Max was laid in my arms fast asleep, he didn't want to sleep alone in his room and I didn't object. I knew the state my parents were in right now. After Ms. Munroe had rung the house earlier all hell had broken lose. I fucking hated the way my pare- no their not my parents they're just some low lives who took everything out on others. I hated the way they did that. My eyes were now dry, I had let out all the tears I could and now there was nothing, no feeling. I sighed to myself as Max stirred slightly in his sleep. Why was my life so fucked up?

My eyes were actually starting to droop but it was too late for that. The alarm clock sounded besides me and I quickly hit the button to turn it off so that Max wouldn't wake so suddenly. I gently shook him calling his name until he woke up. ''Moring Max'' I smiled at him, he was the only thing that kept me going right now.

''Morning Lexi'' he said sleepily as he stretched and yawned. ''You look tired'' he said, he may be young but he was pretty good at picking things up, either that or the fact that I probably had huge bags under my eyes right now.

''Why thank you Max'' I said chuckling to myself at his honesty. ''Are you feeling better? Wanna go to school today bud?'' I asked him. He just nodded and I smiled at him. ''Alright then, go get ready and I'll make you some breakfast kay?'' I asked him before he got up and walked out the room. I quickly changed into some black jeans and a striped shirt before pulling on a jacket, combing though my hair before pulling it into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and tried my best to cover the dark bags under my eyes. I couldn't be bothered this morning so just gave up.

I walked down the stairs and luckily my parents were still asleep so I managed to get breakfast ready for me and Max without them shouting about something. Max came walking into the room and sat on the sofa as I brought his bowl over to him before flicking the T.V on. Soon we had both finished eating so I quickly chucked our bowls in the dishwasher before packing my bag whilst Max watched cartoons. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Justin walking down the stairs. He was just glaring at me.

''The fuck do you want?'' I spat at him.

''Why would anyone want you or something to do with you'' he said back. I gotta admit that one was pretty good for him. I just laughed still slightly ignoring the fact that his words actually hurt. People did care about me right? I looked over to Max and that instantly brought a smile to my face.

''Your bag ready Max?'' I walked over to him ignoring Justin as he went to make breakfast. He just nodded a sad look on his face. ''Wassup bud?'' I asked him I was concerned now.

''Justin was mean to you'' he said. I laughed at his comment he was just too adorable.

''Hah don't worry about it! His loser comments don't hurt me'' I said winking at Max as he laughed slightly. ''Come on let's go'' He quickly jumped up grabbing my hand as I picked up both our bags before we walked out the door. I didn't let his hand go as we walked towards his school. I just asked him random questions about things as we walked; he never failed to make me laugh. Some of his answers were just priceless; I was nearly in tears – Happy tears. When we finally arrived I walked him in, I was worried about him still being sick so went to the small office.

The lady at the desk looked up at me smiling before looking down to Max. ''Hey Maxy.'' She said before she spoke to me. 'What can I do for you?' she asked still smiling.

'Erm' I scratched the back of my neck, quick make up a lie this is easy for you. ''I was just a little worried in case Max felt sick again at all. He wasn't in yesterday and I don't think he's 100%'' I said. The lady just nodded.

''Well if he feels ill will be sure to call you'' there we go, that's what I wanted.

''Oh! I almost forgot'' I faked a relieved face before continuing. ''Our phones aren't working at home so I was going to give you my parent's mobile instead'' the lady nodded and drew up the information on her computer before I told her my phone number. There was no way I was letting them call our parents and no, our house phone wasn't broken. ''Thanks'' I said smiling to the lady before I walked Max back into the playground handing him his bag. I bent down to his level engulfing him a tight hug. ''Be good Max, I'll see you later'' I said standing up.

''Bye Lexi!'' He beamed up at me before running off to find some of his friends. I turned away and started to walk off. I pulled my headphones out and plugged them into my phone, I realised I was slightly late after my stop off but that didn't matter, I was rarely on time anyway; only when I wanted to get out the house.

I walked into the empty hallways making my way towards my homeroom. Oh great. That just reminded me about Ms Munroe. If she wasn't so hot – Whoa Alex you don't mean that. If she wasn't so nice, I would still be pissed at her. Oh wait I am pissed at her still. I didn't bother knocking or taking out my headphones I just walked straight in and to the back of the room next to Taylor who instantly turned to face me as I took out one of my headphones.

''Man Alex. You look like you got hit by a truck'' she laughed to herself.

''Oh geeze thanks!'' I said punching her arm slightly as I laughed to myself.

''No seriously, you look tired. What happened?'' She asked more serious now, her tone was lower so no one would hear.

''I just couldn't sleep that's all'' she raised her eyebrow at me but I just glared at her and she knew not to push it. ''Plenty of lesson time to catch up in though'' I said smiling and she just shook her head at me. For the first time since I entered the room this morning I looked up to see Ms. Munroe looking at her laptop before her eyes quickly looked up to meet mine.

''Oh Rebel Russo, decided to show up today?'' She asked in a teasing way but I wasn't in the mood. I just ignored her putting my headphone back in and putting my head in my arms on the desk like every other morning. I'm guessing she probably said something else but I wasn't listening.

It wasn't until the bell went that Taylor poked me in the side so I sat up taking my headphones out and turning my music off getting up to walk out the room and follow Taylor to whatever crappy lesson we had next. Same routine just like every other morning.

''Russo a word please'' Ms Munroe called out to me and I just groaned as Taylor walked out the room giving me an amused look.

''Sup'' I said as I walked over to her desk. She just raised her eyebrow at me.

''I'll ignore that shall I?' she questioned and I opened my mouth to speak before she cut me off. 'Why weren't you in yesterday? I'm pretty sure you weren't ill'' she questioned.

I scoffed. ''Of course I was ill! Who do you think I am'' I said laughing mentally to myself. She just shook her head sighing before continuing.

''Anyway you were late this morning s-'' this time I cut her off.

''Yeah yeah, no one cares about being late to homeroom'' I said again smirking and I could see she was beginning to come annoyed by me which was good in my books.

''Well I do. Anyway as you weren't in yesterday here's your report card which you have to hand into teachers at the start of each lesson and your time out card'' she said handed me too objects but I was thinking about yesterday myself now.

''Yeah about that! Why the fuck did you call my house'' I had completely forgotten until she brought it up. She had made everything go from bad to worse last night when she rang.

''Language!'' She scolded me.

''I don't give a shit about what I say. Why did you call my house!?'' I said again, I wanted an answer.

''I'll be careful what language you use Russo, I won't hesitate to give you a detention.'' She snapped.

''I DONT FUCKING CARE!'' I shouted out louder than I expected, slamming my hands on the desk as she jolted back slightly. ''Why did you call my house'' I lowered my voice slightly.

''Because you weren't in school and hadn't phoned in!' She snapped back. ''Now I'll see you at lunch for detention and what's the probl-'' I cut her off knowing what she would say.

''What's the problem with calling my house!?'' I said raising my voice again. ''Just don't okay!'' I shouted before storming out the classroom slamming the door and heading down the hall to find my next lesson.

Eventually I found it, we had maths... Yay lucky us. I walked to my seat ignoring the questions about why I was late and eventually the teacher just shut up. I just stared out the window most of the class until my thoughts were disturbed by the annoying voice of my teacher.

''Miss Russo!'' he said angrily. I had no idea what he was talking about so just turned around.

''WHAT!?'' I shouted back at him.

''Do you know the answer to this equation?'' He said pointing to the board.

''Hah what the fuck? No'' I spat. He walked over to his desk writing on something which looked like my report card before looking up at me and pointing towards the door.

''Out.'' He demanded.

''Sure thing grandpa'' I said as I walked out the room grabbing my report card from his hand as I began to walk down the hallway. I decided to sit on some steps for a bit and play on my phone. I didn't even realise the sound of footsteps approaching me.

''Hand it over Russo'' I looked up to see Ms. Munroe with an angry look on her face.

''Hell to the no'' I said as I shoved my phone in my jacket pocket standing up about to walk away before she grabbed my arm, it stung slightly from where my dad had held me the other day and I couldn't stop that from showing. She just raised her eyebrow at me. ''Fell over'' I quickly lied.

''Why aren't you in your lesson?'' She questioned with that annoying look still on her face.

''Well you see, I was just going about my own bus-''

''Get to the damn point'' she spat, I wasn't expecting that.

''I got sent out'' I said bluntly before she grabbed the report card that was hanging out my jacket pocket looking at it before sighing.

**Sonny's POV:**

I really didn't get why it was so wrong for me to phone Alex's house but I was over that now. I was pretty pissed firstly the fact that I found her in the hallways on her phone, secondly she didn't hand her phone over and then I learned that she had been sent out of her class after only what was about 20 minutes. Was she ever going to learn?

''Your never going to learn are you.'' I blurted out my thoughts and she just looked up at me, her expression blank.

''What's the point'' she said quieter then before and then said something which I couldn't quite make out before looking down at the floor.

''What was that?'' I said but she ignored me as she just kept her eyes down. ''Alex?''

''Nothing'' she said before starting to walk off down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice that her voice was somewhat shaky. I stood there for a moment before running down the hallway after her grabbing her arm and spinning her round. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over like she was about to cry and she was frowning.

''Alex? What's wrong?'' I said as I looked into her eyes seeing only pain and hurt. She just shook her head. ''Come on Alex you can tell me'' She sighed as I started to walk her towards my classroom. She sat at the desk in front of mine and I knelt down in front of her.

''I'm fine'' she lied I knew pushing the subject wasn't going to get us anywhere judging from past experiences with her. I was going to ask her something else when I noticed the black bags under her eyes.

''Why so tired?'' I joked trying to lighten the mood but she just looked up at me a serious expression on her face.

''Didn't sleep?'' she responded bluntly.

''What at all or?'' I asked curious.

''Yes. At all. I was awake all night'' she said looking down at the floor once again.

''Why's that?'' I paused. ''Did it have something to do with me calling your house?'' she tensed slightly and didn't respond.

''No. I was just thinking. Please don't call my house again though yeah?'' I wasn't sure what was so wrong with phoning her parents.

''But how am I going to get in contact with your parents then?''

''You're not. Don't'' she responded too quickly.

''What about getting in contact with you?'' I asked cocking my head to the side slightly as she looked up at me. She reached down and ripped some paper from some note pad in her bag before writing something on it and handing it to me just as the bell rang. She got up and walked out before I could question anything, I looked down to the paper to see a mobile number. Was it hers?

I let my class in and explained their work before sitting at my desk and looking at the number. I took out my phone and sent the number a message.

**S: ?**

**A: Oh wow! You can text (:**

Judging by that response I automatically knew that it was Alex's number.

**S: Why did you give me your number?**

**A: So you can get in contact with me der.**

I ignored that question as another question popped into my head.

**S: Why are you texting in your lesson?**

**A: I could ask you the same thing! You're meant to set an example.**

**A: But if you really want to know it's because I'm bored as fuck.**

**S: Language!**

I laughed quietly thought to myself knowing she was right, I shouldn't be texting either so with that I put my phone down and walked around the room to check on my students work. Soon enough it was lunch and I was waiting for Alex to turn up to her detention. Eventually she arrived.

''Oh finally'' I muttered.

''Aww did you miss me that much?'' she beamed.

''No Russo. I would never miss you'' I said jokingly but that caused her face to fall. She knew I was joking right? ''Alex I'm joking'' I said quickly trying to cheer her up but her expression stayed the same.

''Yeah I know'' she said but I knew she didn't mean it. I didn't know what to say so I asked about her brother.

''How's your brother doing?''

''Which one, the douche or Max?'' I almost forgot that she had two brothers for a second there.

''language! How many times do I have to tell you, and Max.''

''He's fine. Was ill yesterday but was feeling better this morning when I dropped him off which was why I was late''

''Why don't you parents drop him off?''

''They can't.''

''What about Justin?'' She laughed at that statement and I had no idea why.

''Your joking right?'' I was so confused right now.

''Why would I be joking?''

''Ha, don't worry'' she just shook her head laughing until her phone buzzed from her pocket and she took it out reading the message. She instantly stopped laughing, not even replying to the message and just put her phone away.

''Who's that?'' I questioned after seeing her mood change.

''No one'' she mumbled and I just raised my eyebrow at her which for some reason made her burst out into another fit off giggles.

''Oh you find that funny do you?'' I asked as she just kept on laughing.

''Yeah obviously I do or I wouldn't be laughing would I'' She tried to put on a serious face but failed miserably and just burst out into laughter again.

''I don't get what your finding so funny?'' I was seriously confused right now.

''Don't worry about it'' she stopped laughing and just stared at me, biting her lip but then her phone went off again but unlike before she didn't put her phone away she just stared at it.

''Okay seriously Alex, what's up?''

''I have to go'' she mumbled to herself.

''What where?''

''I have to go pick up Max''

''Why?''

''I forgot that on Thursdays the school closes at noon for some reason which I can never remember'' She just shook her head to herself.

''So what your coming back yeah? You have English don't want to miss your favourite lesson''

''Erm... well...'' You could see by the look on her face she was thinking. ''Maybe... I can't leave Max on his own''

''What about your parents?'' She just looked down again.

''They're out''

''Really Alex. Really'' I just sighed to myself.

''Just drop it okay'' She got up and walked out the door as I ran after her.

''RUSSO!'' I shouted until I caught up with her. ''At least let me drive you, we have a while before lunch ends'' She just nodded as we walked out to my car and drove the few blocks to Max's school. I got out and followed her into the playground where parents and kids were all mixed up until a little boy came running up and into Alex's waiting arms; The boy from the ice cream shop.

''LEXI'' He shouted as she pulled him up into her arms. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

'Hey Lil Bud'' she said as she spun him around in the air. The way Alex treated her brother was completely adorable. If the kids at school new she was like this there would be no way people would be so scared of her.

''Why aren't you at school Lexi?'' he asked looking up at her face.

''Had to come pick you up didn't I'' she just smiled down at the boy and he just mirrored her.

I walked up behind her and Max just looked up at me confused. ''Who's that Lexi?''

''I'm your sisters English teacher, did you know your sister is quite the trouble maker?'' I teased but only earned myself a angry glare from Alex. She turned to me and Max just laughed to himself.

''Why you make Lexi angry?'' The little boy questioned me. I just looked down at him confused. ''I don't like it when Lexi angry, it normally makes her sad afterwards'' I could see the sadness in Max's eyes as he spoke.

''Max!'' Alex scolded. Looking down at him.

''Sorry Lexi'' he mumbled as he hid in her neck.

''Look, there's no way I'm gonna leave Max at home on his own so I'll see you tomorrow yeah?''

''I'm not happy about this Russo'' I said as she nodded and turned around and started to walk down the pavement. I sighed before walking to the car and driving back to school.


	3. Curious

**This took me a while to write, I kept getting distracted and then found it hard to get back into the story. Anyway sorry its really bad but here ya go**

**Sonny's POV:**

I knew I shouldn't of let Alex just go home like that, considering that I was her teacher but she seemed convinced that she wouldn't be coming back. I wasn't sure if something was going on at home or not, her and Max seemed completely fine apart from when Max said something about Alex being angry and then upset which caused Alex to snap at him. I hadn't even realised the final bell had gone until I looked up and saw that I was alone in my class apart from Taylor as she packed up her stuff.

''Taylor?'' I questioned as she looked up at me as I caught her attention. ''Do you know what's going on with Alex?'' I questioned.

''It's Thursday, she was probably picking Max up'' she replied as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

''Yeah I know that but what's her life outside of school like?'' She thought for a moment before responding.

''It's alright but that's something that she will tell you in her own time'' and with that she walked out the classroom. I decided I would text Alex to make sure she was ok but decided to change the subject before I clicked send.

**S: You know you're going have to make up for all these lessons your missing.**

I packed my stuff up as I waited for a reply but I didn't get one so I decided I would drive home and see if she had replied by then. I walked out to my car daydreaming as I walked into a door. I just laughed to myself looking around to make no one had saw and luckily there was no one around by now so I continued out to my car before driving the short distance to my house. By the time I had got inside and got my phone out I had a new message waiting for me. I quickly opened the message.

**A: Yeah**

Huh? I was taken back a bit by the one worded reply, that wasn't like her.

**S: Everything alright? **

**A: I guess **

**S: Why so distracted?**

**A: Taking care of Max**

I didn't know what to say after that so decided to do some lesson planning. As time went on I became more and more distracted by my thoughts so decided to call Alex after a few hours, it rang and rang, I was about to hang up when the line clicked on the other end. 'Hello?' It wasn't Alex speaking, it was Max.

''Max? Why are you picking up Alex's phone, where is she?''

''She' sleepy'' he replied and I couldn't help but chuckle at the way he spoke. I was about to say bye when I heard a slight groan on the other end of the line.

**Alex's POV:**

My head was thumping as I managed to eventually get up to my room. I had just got home yet again to find my drunken parents. I sent Max upstairs whilst I prepared for the shouting but just as I turned round my dad was there and pushed me down to the floor as my head collided with the table. My vision went blurry as black spots started to appear as something trickled down the side of my head. Before my dad could come any closer I managed to stumble to my feet. ''What the hell'' I said, my voice was weak but I knew he heard.

''Fucking bitch'' he said before just walking away leaving me stood there as I tried to gain my balance. I was now in my room looking in the mirror in the bathroom trying to wipe away the blood that was down the side of my face when my phone buzzed. I didn't want to think about school right now so I just replied 'Yeah' hoping she would just leave me alone but obviously not.

**S: Everything alright? **

**A: I guess **

**S: Why so distracted?**

**A: Taking care of Max**

I really couldn't text right now, my head was pounding and my vision was still slightly blurred as I lay on my bed as the phone fell out of my hand and my eyes started to close. Before I knew it everything had gone black.

I opened my eyes to the voice of Max talking to someone. ''She's sleepy'' he said as I sat up to feel my head and groaned slightly at the pounding which was still there and the stinging feeling when I touched the cut on my forehead. Max looked over to me with a weird look on his face.

''Max... W...who are you t...talking to?'' I asked just about managing to get my words out. He just looked blankly at me before handing over my phone which I only just noticed was in his small hand.

''What happened to your head Lexi?'' he asked innocently.

''Nothing Max, I'm fine'' I said before putting the phone to my ear. ''Hello?'' I questioned.

''Alex? It's Ms. Munroe'' she spoke a little too loudly so I pulled the receiver from my head slightly.

''Oh hi, what's up?'' I asked looking at Max who was still just staring at my head.

''Nothing, I was just checking to make sure your okay'' she said, I could hear the concern in her voice.

''Yeah I'm fine... just tired'' I said lying but she didn't know that.

''Oh okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then''

''Yeah okay bye'' I said hanging up the phone before lying back down on my bed before Max climbed up next to me. I looked at the time on my phone seeing it was nearly 10, I just wanted to sleep. ''Max have you eaten yet?'' He just nodded, his eyes were shut though. He was obviously tired. I was wondering who made him dinner or if he made it himself, I was going to ask him when I turned on my side to see him already fast asleep. I smiled before pulling the duvet up over the both of us before I wrapped my arms around him as I drifted off back to sleep.

As usual I woke up the next morning to the blaring sound of my alarm clock, I quickly reached over Max to hit the button to stop Max waking up but he had already stirred awake rubbing his eyes as he yawned. I sat up just as Max did looking over at him sighing. Most people would be happy that it was Friday but I wasn't. That meant having to survive a whole weekend at home. ''Alright then Max go and get yourself ready for school'' I practically mumbled as he walked out the room heading to his own whilst I walked to my bathroom.

I just stared in the mirror looking at the gash across the side of my forehead which now had dried blood around it. I wet some tissue trying to wipe as much of it off as I could before finishing getting ready and going to find Max to make him his breakfast. He came bounding down the stairs with his backpack in his hand before sitting down at the table.

''You ready to go Max?'' I asked as I picked up my bag slinging it over my shoulder before picking his up in my hand. He nodded smiling as he came and took my hand before we walked out the door and down the familiar path to his school. I dropped him off giving him a hug as he ran to find his friends before I turned and slowly made the way to my school. I was tired this morning and my head was still stinging slightly. By the time I reached the school the student lot and hallways were empty as I made my way towards my homeroom.

Ms. Munroe was facing the board so I decided to just walk in without drawing any attention to me but obviously that didn't work as all eyes turned to me and most people gasped or looked shocked and confused looking at my face. I just ignored them and walked straight to Taylor who stood up and brought me into a tight hug before whispering in my ear.

''I'm so sorry Alex'' she didn't even have to ask, she already knew how this happened. That's one thing I loved about her, she already knew so I didn't have to explain to her. She didn't question anything, she just pulled me down into the seat next to hers giving anyone who looked back a death glare which made them turn around instantly.

''Alright guys'' Ms Munroe started as she began to turn round. She was looking at a piece of paper in her hand before she looked up, her eyes instantly meeting mine as a small gasp escaped her lips. Once again everyone turned to face me with questioning looks crossing their faces. I felt Taylor squeeze my hand under the table as Ms Munroe just stood there staring before she managed to pull it together. ''Erm, just chat amongst yourselves'' she said before she walked over to the back table.

I just looked down at the desk not wanting to face the questions that were about to come. ''Don't leave me'' I mumbled to Taylor and she nodded just as Ms Munroe reached our desk at the back, concern lacing her face.

''Alex? Sweetie what happened?'' She asked, my stomach started to churn as she spoke and my head started pounding again. ''Alex...?''

My vision was starting to blur like it had the night before as the room started to fade. I could faintly here her voice calling my name. ''I... I..'' I went to stand up, I needed some air but everything went black.

I opened my eyes to a bright light shining above me as I quickly closed my eyes again groaning. When I opened them again the light had died down slightly and my vision was starting to clear. I assumed I was in the nurse's office. I had never actually been in here before. I tried to sit up but something pushed me back down. As I looked up I saw Ms. Munroe standing there with the school nurse behind her. I went to rub my head and felt some sort of material covering the side of my forehead. ''What happened?''

**Sonny's POV:**

I hadn't even notice Alex slip into homeroom but when I saw her with a gash across her forehead I couldn't help but gasp causing everyone to instantly turn around. I told them just to talk as I went up to Alex as she whispered something to Taylor. ''Alex? Sweetie what happened?'' She didn't respond, she just seemed to be in a trance. ''Alex...?''

''I...I...' she tried to stand up but before I could do anything she passed out on the floor. Taylor instantly jumped down to her side shaking her slightly whilst others started to gather round.

''Guys, start heading to your first lesson please'' I said looking up at the people who were starting to head out the door. I just looked at Taylor who didn't budge, I gave her a glare meaning I was implying her too but she didn't move still. I sighed as I looked down at Alex's limp body on the floor before putting one arm under her legs and another behind her back and lifting her up. I headed towards the door as Taylor grabbed her bag.

We walked to the nurses' office in silence as she held the doors open for me and I placed Alex down on the bed as the nurse instantly went to check her over. I turned to Taylor who handed me her bag. ''Take care of her'' she mumbled before walking off. I didn't know what to think; Alex comes into school in this state and then just passes out.

I had managed to arrange cover for my first few classes as I sat in the office waiting for her to wake up. Eventually she started to stir and opened her eyes blinking before closing them again for a moment before they fluttered open again. She went to sit up but I knew that was a bad idea so I quickly stood up and pushed her back down gently as she looked up to see me and the nurse who was now stood behind me. She felt her head where the nurse had put some sort of stitch type things over the gash. 'What happened?'' she asked and I just sighed. The nurse nodded before leaving me in the room with her.

''You passed out Alex. You were completely out of it in a trance and then you tried to stand up and just fainted'' I explained looking at her confused expression which suddenly changed to realisation. ''Alex what happened to your head?'' I asked she shifted slightly before responding.

''I fell and hit my head on a table'' She stated and I just nodded knowing now wasn't the time to question anything. ''Can I go now?'' she asked and I just sighed.

''Yeah... just take it easy and I want to see you after school quickly'' she nodded. ''You were out for quite a while you only have a while of lunch left and then your last lesson''

''Wait I was out for that long? Did you stay here the whole time?''

''Yeah... we were going to take you to the hospital if you didn't wake up soon'' I paused ''and yes I was here the whole time, I was worried'' She smiled faintly before muttering something that sounded like thank you as she walked out the door. I sighed before heading back out to my classroom. I was glad there was only an hour or so of school left and the last period was in fact my free lesson. I spent the time just planning lessons for next week... Well attempting to anyway my mind kept wandering to Alex and if she actually fell over or if something else happened.

Before I knew it the bell had rung and I started to pack up my laptop and papers to take them home for marking. There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Alex standing there slightly out of it. ''Alex? You alright''

''Yeah just tired, what did you want anyway?'' she questioned look down at the floor and then up to me.

''I was just going to offer you a lift but seeing how tired you are it's not an offer, I AM going to give you a ride'' I stated, there was no way she was walking home.

''But Max I-'' she started.

''Yes we'll get Max too don't worry'' I said and she just nodded too tired I assume to fight back as we walked out to my car. I chucked my stuff in the boot before I got in the car as Alex slid into the passenger seat laying her head on the window as I started up the car before we drove towards Max's school. By the time we got there Alex was asleep, I didn't want to wake her so decided to get out to go and get Max.

I was stood in the playground looking for Max until my eyes fell on him; he was looking for Alex I could tell. ''Max!'' I called out he snapped his head around walking over to me smiling.

''Where's Lexi?'' he questioned. Man was he adorable.

''She's in the car, she fell asleep. C'mon let's go'' I held my hand out and he took it as we walked towards the end of the playground towards the car. Alex was still fast asleep when we got there so Max just slipped into the back of the car. That's when I realised I didn't know where they actually lived. ''Max where do you live honey?'' I asked he just looked at me confused. _Fuck_ I said under my breath. I reached over and shook Alex slightly as she groaned trying to brush my hand away. ''Alex wake up'' I said as she opened her eyes. She automatically went into panic mode.

''Huh where am I? Where's Max oh crap shit fuck I got to go'' she said about to grab the door handle when I stopped her.

''Alex calm down, I got him he's in the back of the car and secondly mind your language'' I scolded as she turned to see Max in the back seat before she smiled. ''Now, where do you live?'' I asked and she started to give me directions to their house. I parked outside the house as Alex and Max got out. Alex instantly took Max's hand; I could see how tight her grip was. She seemed on edge, nervous.

''Erm'' Alex scratched her neck with her free hand. Yep definitely nervous. I had taken sociology and Psychology when I was at school so I could tell. ''Thanks for the ride Ms.'' She said.

''It's no problem and please, call me Sonny when we're outside of school'' I said smiling, she smiled weakly back before waving and walking into the house holding Max behind her slightly as if to protect him. I didn't want to intrude so decided to head home. I would speak to her later. Just as I was about to drive off I looked back towards Alex's house just as something seem to came flying out the window just missing my car. ''The hell?'' I said to myself as I quickly got out the car. I was about to walk towards the door and knock when Max came running out the door and quickly hid behind me grabbing my hand. I turned around and bent down to his level. ''Max where is Alex?'' I asked.

''Inside, she said for me to go, run to the ice cream shop and she would meet me later'' he said as he questioned himself to check his details before nodding and starting to walk down the road. I was not letting him walk down the street by himself so quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my car.

''What about Alex, Max? What's happening'' I questioned. He just shook his head.

''She said not to say anything, to just wait until she came and got me'' he looked up at me through sad eyes. I didn't want to leave Alex but I couldn't leave Max on his own either so I started driving towards the ice cream shop which I had eaten at the other day. I brought Max an ice cream whilst I sat there fiddling with my phone and looking up at the door every so often waiting for Alex to come in, I was getting worried.

It was about half an hour later when Alex came running into the shop. She put her hands on her knees leaning forward whilst she tried to catch her breath. Eventually she looked up and saw Max and then her gaze fell on me before her expression went blank. She walked over; it wasn't until now that I noticed she was limping slightly. As soon as she reached the booth where we were sat she instantly sat down and pulled Max into her lap, putting her arms around him protectively whilst she rested her head on his shoulder.

''Alex what happened?'' I questioned.

''Parents were fighting, I had to try and stop them before they broke something other than the window'' I was about to speak when she interrupted me. ''Before you ask I sent Max out because I didn't want him getting in the middle of things''

''Alex your brother is so young, that was probably more dangerous than him staying at home''

''I knew you were still there'' she admitted shyly as she looked down. I was going to drop the subject but I still had one more question.

''Why were you limping?'' I questioned as her eyes seemed to widen slightly.

''Never get in-between a fight between your parents when they are at the stage of throwing things at each other. I had to move out the way and ended up hitting my shin on the table'' that reason seemed legitimate and by the look on her face I knew she didn't want to push the subject any further so I dropped it, offering to buy her an ice cream but she didn't want one.


	4. I give up

**So, new chapter, its shit but yeah lemme know what you think**

**Alex's POV:**

I thanked Ms. Munroe for giving us a lift before starting to walk inside. As we approached the door I could hear shouting so held Max behind me slightly. Literally as soon as we walked in the door and into the kitchen my dad threw something at me but it missed as I ducked and went straight through the window. I glanced out noticing Ms. Munroe was still there in her car so I bent down behind the counter with Max.

''Listen to me Max, you go outside and don't come back. You go down to the ice cream shop yeah and wait for me to come and get you, don't say anything to anyone until I'm with you'' I looked at Max's face, he looked like he was about to cry.

''But Lexi'' he said shakily.

''Hey bud, look at me'' I tilted his chin slightly so he was looking at me. ''I'll be fine, just go I don't want you getting hurt'' I said and he nodded. I pulled him into a hug before telling Max to go as he ran for the door and I stood up to face my dad who was currently on a rampage around the living room whilst Mum had just passed out onto the sofa drunk. 'Fuck' I muttered.

''YOU'' He shouted pointing at me and I gulped. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday; my head was still hurting as it is. ''COME HERE'' I just shook my head as he started to walk towards me. ''DISOBEDIENT LITTLE WHORE'' he said as he cornered me against the wall.

''What do you want!?'' I spat at him.

''Don't fucking talk to me like that'' he went to hit me but I ducked as he hit the wall. ''BITCH'' he screamed as he kicked my leg causing me to fall to the floor in pain as I clutched onto my leg.

''Piss off'' I snapped at him but that was a bad move, he kicked my stomach as I rolled over from the impact crying out in pain. I wasn't going through this again. I grabbed his leg and pulled with as much force as I could making him fall onto the floor. I quickly got up and limped to the door just as he was getting up.

''Get the fuck back here'' he yelled as I went out the door I knew he was following me so I started to run ignoring the pain that was coming from my leg and stomach. I had to keep going, I wasn't going to stop until I reached Max. When I got there I leaned forward trying to catch my breath before I looked up and saw Max with Ms Munroe. _Fuck_ I thought to myself before limping over. I instantly pulled Max into my lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

''Alex what happened?''

''Parents were fighting, I had to try and stop them before they broke something other than the window'' I quickly lied but then noticed her expression as she glanced down to Max. ''Before you ask I sent Max out because I didn't want him in the middle of things''

''Alex your brother is so young, that was probably more dangerous than him staying at home'' Hah yeah if only, I thought to myself before looking up.

''I knew you were still there'' Now that part wasn't a lie.

''Why were you limping?'' she questioned as I widened my eyes slightly in shock. Fuck I forgot about that.

''Never get in-between a fight between your parents when they are at the stage of throwing things at each other. I had move out the way and ended up hitting my shin on the table'' I quickly lied and she looked at me before dropping the subject and offering me an ice cream which I quickly declined.

Max moved slightly on my lap and as he did so he elbowed me in the stomach slightly causing me to wince but luckily Ms. Munroe was too busy looking out the window. ''Max I'm gonna go to the toilet real quick'' I said before he scooted back onto the seat as I got up and walking to the bathroom trying my best not to limp. Once I was in there and noticed no one else around I looked into the mirror and lifted my shirt slightly to expose my stomach which was covered in a blackish and purple patch. ''Fuck sake'' I mumbled to myself before walking back out into the main shop and sitting back down next to Max.

I noticed that it was starting to get darker outside and it looked like it was going to rain. Ms Munroe however was just staring at me. ''What'' I snapped a littler harsher than expected and I saw her face flash with hurt for a second. ''Sorry'' I mumbled.

''Don't worry about it...'' she said but I knew she was thinking about something else.

''Just ask me'' I said.

''I was just wondering about something Max said'' she looked down before looking up to meet my eyes. I nodded my head motioning for her to go on. ''When he said about you getting angry and then becoming sad'' she spoke quietly. I instantly looked down at Max shooting him a glare and he just looked up at me but when he met my eyes he looked away.

''What about it'' I said as I turned back to face her.

''What did he mean by it?'' She asked raising her eyebrow at me. I didn't know what to say. I shifted slightly looking around trying not to meet her eyes as I spoke.

''Erm well'' I scratched the back of my head before continuing. ''When I get pissed off I just yeah I don't know why really'' Truth was I knew exactly why and so did Max but I wasn't going to say anything to hint at our home life.

''Alex, I know your lying to me'' she simply stated.

''What'' I said out of shock when she said that. ''Just drop it yeah'' I looked down at Max who was looking up at me with worried eyes now.

''Alex...''

''Just drop it!'' I shouted causing people to turn their heads and stare.

''Alex calm down'' she said calmly.

''NO'' I screamed before picking Max up ignoring the pain in my stomach, my leg wasn't hurting as much now so I could walk fast. I stormed out the shop into the now pouring rain and started towards our house. Ms. Munroe didn't even come after me for a change; she just sat there completely shocked.

By the time we got back Max and I were both completely soaked. We snuck into the house avoiding my parents and Justin who were nowhere in sight and headed upstairs to the bathroom that was connected to my room. ''Come on let's get you out of these clothes'' I said to Max as I started to help him undress and turn the shower on and checked the temperature. Max looked at me before getting in the shower to warm up. I would wait until he was out before I had mine so for now I sat there waiting in my wet clothes. I couldn't be bothered to change out of them. By the time Max was done I was literally shaking I was so cold.

''Alright Max, stay in my room and lock the bedroom door yeah?'' I asked and he nodded knowing the drill. I didn't even bother taking my clothes off I just dived straight into the shower I would take them off once I was in. The water stung slightly because of the change in temperature as it hit my bare skin but eventually it stopped and just became relaxing.

Eventually I was changed and sat in my room with Max. ''You hungry bud?'' I asked him and he nodded. ''Alright I'm going to get food, when I leave lock the door behind me and don't let anyone in okay?'' I wasn't risking anyone hurting my little brother. He had a sad look on his face but nodded anyway. ''Okay then'' I got up and walked to the door as he followed. I stepped outside until I heard the click of the lock and went to the kitchen.

Dad was sat in front of the tv with a beer in his hand now. I had no idea where mum and Justin were but that was technically a good thing. I tried to creep into the kitchen without him noticing but the floor board creaked and his head snapped up as he looked at me his eyes darkened as he got up and walked towards me. I had nowhere to go; I had backed into the wall. _Damn I have to stop doing that_. I thought to myself.

''I told you that you would pay for earlier'' his voice was low as he gripped my wrist tightly. I just closed my eyes waiting for it to be over but that didn't escape the cries as they escaped my lips.

**Max's POV:**

I could hear Lexis's screams from downstairs. I knew what daddy was doing to her. I wanted to help but she would be mad that I left the room and then daddy would hit me too. I curled up on Alex's bed with my teddy as I tried to block out the noise from downstairs. I didn't know what to do.

It was a while later and the screams had stopped after the front door slammed. I was waiting for Lexi to come and save me but she still hadn't come. There was a ringing noise coming from Alex's phone so I picked it up and didn't say anything.

''Alex?'' The voice sounded familiar but I still didn't respond until I heard Alex's faint voice from the hallway.

''M...Max'' she called and I got up walking to the door with the phone still in my hand as I unlocked it. I didn't know what to do when I saw Alex standing there with a plate of food so I just cried as she walked in locking the door behind her and sliding down the door. ''Shhh M..Max it's o...o...okay'' she spoke to me but then she noticed the phone in my hand. She picked it up and quickly pressed a button before putting on the floor besides her.

The next few days passed slowly but on Sunday night it happened again. I was in Alex's room and I could hear her screaming downstairs. I didn't want her to be hurting anymore so I reached up to the lock and walked towards the stairs looking down into the living room where Alex was on the floor with daddy standing over her. The next thing I remembered was waking up in Lexis's arms. She was looking down at me with tears coming down her face.

**Sonny's POV:**

I didn't know how to react to Alex's outburst earlier. I shouldn't have let them walk home in the rain I knew that much for sure but I was too shocked to do anything else. I was not sat at home trying to mark students work but I couldn't focus. I knew something more was going on then Alex was saying and I was worried. I decided to ring her.

It rang for a while before someone picked up but no one spoke. I just heard their breathing on the other end. ''Alex?'' still no response until I heard a quiet voice in the background before footsteps and what sounded like a lock clicking and a door creaking open. The next thing I heard I didn't expect. I heard crying, it sounded like Max and that was when Alex spoke.

''Shhhh M...Max it's o...o...okay'' her voice was faint and it sounded like she had been crying too. The next thing I knew I was listening to the dial tone. There was something up and I knew it.

**S: Alex, what's going on**

**A: JUST FUCK OFF **

Was all she replied after around 10 mins or so and that hurt, I was only trying to help. I didn't text back after that or for the rest of the weekend. I was not looking forward to Monday. Having Alex in my homeroom and lessons was just going to make me even more annoyed with her.

On Monday morning I was sat at my desks as students began to arrive. As usual Alex wasn't here yet. It was at that moment that she walked into the room with her hood up completely ignoring me and going to sit besides Taylor. I watched as Taylors face turned to shock before concern and anger as she pulled back Alex's hoodie slightly. It was then that she just pulled Alex into a hug and held her. I swear I could hear crying but why should I even care.

''Miss Russo, hood down now'' I said and Taylor looked over at me glaring and just shook her head. ''Oh so you would like to join her in detention Taylor?'' She just glared at me again before turning back to Alex in her arms. ''Russo hood down now or get out'' I snapped and Alex seemed to jump at my voice. She pushed herself up gripping the desk as she started to walk towards the door. It was at that moment I knew she was crying. Taylor got up and walked out behind her. I knew that I should see what's wrong but at the moment I was too pissed to care.

I looked out to the hallway to see Alex sat on the floor covering her face with her hands, hood still up whilst Taylor knelt down next to her obviously trying to calm her down. It was then that I realised something was really up. I sighed looking down at my desk and when I looked back Taylor was helping Alex to her feet before they walked off. I knew that their first class was English so I would just wait until then to ask about it. Soon enough the bell rang and Taylor came to the door late but no Alex. I told her to wait outside.

''Alright guys, just recap what we were doing last lesson and I'll be back in a second'' I spoke to the class as I got up and walked to find Taylor. ''Why are you late'' I said bluntly.

''I was with Alex'' You could hear the anger in her voice as she spoke.

''Where is Alex?''

''She's outside in peace crying to herself'' That made me pause slightly before I spoke up again.

''Why is she crying?''

''None of your fucking business, you don't care anyway'' She spat at me.

''She was the one who told me to fuck off'' I spat back at her feeling the anger start to build inside me. ''Why should I fucking care when she won't tell me anything!?'' I said raising my voice now and Taylor just glared at me.

''YOU DONT UNDERSTAND DO YOU?'' She screamed at me. ''SHE DOESN'T TELL ANYONE BECAUSE SHE CAN'T, SHES SCARED OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN. FUCK SAKE ARE YOU BLIND OR WHAT'' She finished before turning and starting to walk away.

''What do you mean?'' I said quietly not realising Taylor didn't hear me. I turned back to my classroom and walked in to find everyone staring at me after the screaming match outside.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I tried my best to focus on teaching but I was struggling. I was just about to pack my stuff up when my phone buzzed. I quickly looked down at the message.

**A: Can you get Max for me please?**

**S: Why should I.**

**A: Please... I can't do this right now**

**S: What's going on Alex?**

**A: Please just get Max for me**

I didn't respond after that, I just went out to my car and drove down to Max's school. I walked into the playground but couldn't see sign of Max anywhere. I walked up to the doors and into the office. The lady at the desk looked up and smiled at me.

''How can I help?'' She asked.

''I'm meant to be picking Max up but he wasn't in the playground'' her face fell slightly when I mentioned Max.

''Follow me'' she said as I walked through a door and followed her down the hallway. ''Max was acting a bit strange today and when we asked he just started crying. All he would say is 'I'm sorry Lexi' he wouldn't speak to anyone'' I was even more confused now as she opened and door for me and let me walk in. Max automatically looked up and when he saw me just ran into my arms. I wiped his tears with my thumb before picking him up.

''What's wrong Max?'' I questioned.

''Lexi is hurt'' he sniffled and I wonder what he meant by that.

''What? Who hurt her?'' I asked and he just shook his head. I put down my phone and texted Alex.

**S: What the hell is going on!?**

**A: Don't ask, please just look after Max for tonight**

**S: Why should I?**

**A: Because you're a good person and you know when something is up**

**A: So please just watch him tonight**

**S: What about you?**

**A: Don't worry about me**

**S: But I do**

**A: Please just don't**

I sighed and looked down at Max who was waiting patiently. ''Looks like your spending the night with me Maxy'' I said as I picked him up again.

''What about Lexi? You can't leave her!'' He cried and started to struggle in my arms.

''Hey Max, calm down she's going to be fine'' I said as I rubbed his back slightly trying to calm him down before I took him back to my house and he went straight to bed obviously tired. I couldn't sleep at all that night. I just kept thinking about Alex.

***Next Day***

I was sat in my class room waiting for the kids to come into homeroom which started in roughly 10 mins. It was then that Alex walked in like the day before with her hood up and just went to the back of the room. ''Alex hood'' I stated and she just ignored me. ''ALEX! Hood down!'' I shouted this time but she still didn't do anything. I walked up to her this time. ''ALEX PUT YOUR HOOD DOWN'' I shouted standing right in front of her and she suddenly started to shake as she moved back slightly falling off her chair but that didn't faze her she just kept moving back until she was backed into the corner on the floor with her knees brought to her chest.

''For the last time Alex hood down!'' I shouted.

''P...please d...don't hurt m...me'' She whispered.

''What?!'' I shouted more out of shock then anger and that was when I heard her crying. At that moment I heard the classroom door open and I looked up to see Taylor who instantly ran to Alex's side and pulled her into her arms as she looked up at me.

''What the fuck did you do'' she growled at me.

''I didn- I just told her to take her hood down'' she muttered something under her breath before she turned her attention back to Alex. I was so confused right now, what did I do? Why did she think I would hurt her.

''Shhh Alex it's okay'' Taylor said to Alex trying to calm her down and wipe her tears. ''Come on don't do this Alex, we'll go back to mine'' Alex's crying stopped but she was still shaking.

''Taylor, Alex. Tell me what the hell is going on'' I stated firmly as Taylor looked up at me before shaking her head and Alex followed. ''Fine, I give up. Suffer in silence'' I said and walked out the room but not before I heard Alex's sobs again.


	5. Secret's Out

**Ayo new chapter and oo Sonny finally knows? Yeah idn **

**Sonny's POV:**

Alex hadn't shown up the past few days after going home Tuesday morning. I had seen Taylor occasionally but she just ignored me. I would be lying to say I didn't care. I do but there's not much I can do when she won't tell me anything about the situation. I sighed as I put my bowl in the sink before grabbing my keys and phone. I was happy it was finally Friday and we had the weekend off, this week had been far too stressful.

Homeroom had just started and as before there was still no Alex but Taylor sat there at the back completely not phased just watching the door closely. It wasn't until about half way through of homeroom before I heard the door open. I looked up to see Alex stood by the door as I took in her appearance whilst she walked in. Her hair was tied back loosely into a ponytail; she was in jeans and a hoodie. She had huge bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in days. She completely ignored me and went straight to her seat at the back.

''Oh how nice of you to join us Russo'' I spoke up. ''As you like to be so late I'll see you in detention after school and you can catch up with work at lunch''

''What the fuck?'' She turned around to face me as she hadn't sat down yet.

''Don't use that language in my classroom, I'll speak with you about it afterschool''

''Are you serious!?'' she had an annoyed expression on her face.

''Yes I am, got a problem with that?''

''Yes'' she spat back at me instantly.

''Oh and what would that be?'' I raised my eyebrow as I spoke to her.

''YOU KNOW WHAT'' she shouted before Taylor grabbed her arm pulling her down into her seat. I understood that Max had to be collected but surely someone else could do it. I saw Taylor whisper something in Alex's ear as she tensed up but before I had time to question anything the bell had rung and they walked off to their first period.

**Alex's POV:**

''I swear she's just trying to torture me'' I spoke to Taylor as we walked out the cafeteria towards Ms. Munroe's room for our last lesson of the day.

''Maybe you should just tell her...'' I glared at her and she shut up. She was about to speak up again when I noticed Justin walking towards us. ''Erm I'll just go stand over there'' she walked across the hall and turned around leaning on some random persons locker to watch.

''What do you want Justin'' I clenched my fists by my sides, just looking at him made me angry.

''Wow some ones grumpy today'' he glared down at me as he spoke.

''No, you just piss me off''

''Yeah well you piss off everyone who comes near you''

''Shut up Justin''

''Or what Alex, what are you going to do?'' He paused before he continued. ''You know everything would just be better if you were dead, mum and dad wouldn't be pissed all the time. You deserve everything you fucking get'' he stepped closer to me as he spoke but that was his big mistake. I felt my anger boiling inside me and before I could stop myself I had swung at his face connecting with his right cheek. ''Fucking bitch'' He lunged for me slamming me into the locker as he punched my stomach.

I cried out as he hit a bruise that was just starting to fade. He went to swing again as I tried to block him but failed as he hit the same spot. I eventually got free and spun us around ramming him into the lockers as I swung at him again. He caught my fist twisting my arm and sending me to the floor with him falling on top of me before swinging at my face and making impact just under my eye.

''Fucking twat'' I screamed at him before I let everything go and the anger caught up with me. I pinned him down on the floor punching him continuously as I straddled him. All I could see was red. I hardly felt anything when he got the occasional hit to my side.

''Alex stop!'' Someone shouted but I didn't take any notice as I continued swinging at him. ''ALEX!'' Someone said louder this time as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me up. I struggled against them trying not to yelp every so often when pressure was applied to bruises.

''LET GO OF ME'' I screamed as I kicked still trying to get free but it was pointless.

''No, calm down'' I recognised the voice now, it was Ms. Munroe. ''Come on Alex stop'' she spoke softly as I continued to try and pull away, she was now only gripping me by my arms as she tried to hold me back. Eventually someone had helped Justin up and he came towards me standing there before he brought his knee up to meet my stomach as I instantly doubled over in pain dropping onto the floor falling out of her grip before someone dragged Justin away.

I got up avoiding the pain in my stomach and was about to charge down the hallway when someone put them arms around my waist pulling me back again. I cried out in pain and their hands instantly moved to my arms before pulling me towards a classroom... It was hers. _Shit_

''Let go of me'' I tried but no words were spoken apart from my protests. Soon enough I was in the room and she shut the door behind me as she pushed me down into a chair near the front of the room.

''Alex stop'' Her voice was surprisingly calm but I was mistaken as soon as I looked up to meet her gaze. ''What the hell was that!?''

''Nothi-''

''Don't even try that!'' she snapped. ''What's going on with you two?''

''Just family stuff'' I lied. ''Never really did get along with him and he pissed me off''

''That doesn't give you the right to start a full on fight in the hallways'' she sighed as she sat on the edge of her desk.

''Just leave it'' I said as I went to get up but immediately hissed in pain as my hand flew to my stomach.

''Alex show me'' she said as she pushed me back down into my seat, I shook my head. ''Alex... it's either me or the principal'' I sighed as I reached down to the edge of my hoodie.

I reluctantly pulled up my hoodie and shirt slightly to expose a blackish patch on my stomach. I heard her gasp before I pulled down my hoodie and shirt shifting in my seat. I knew she was about to ask questions which I wasn't ready for.

''Don't'' I pleaded looking up to meet her eyes. She sighed before turning and walking back to her desk. She was about to protest when students started to file in for the last period. I got up slowly walking towards my seat a few rows back.

I walked into Max's schools playground as I stood and waited. Soon enough he came running out to me as I brought him into my arms ignoring the pain. I ruffled his hair slightly before we took off down the pathway home. As usual he told me about everything he had done today and I just smiled down at him. I knew that as we approached the house something was going to go down as mums car was gone and Justin wasn't going to be there but I also knew I would do anything to protect Max.

I unlocked the door preparing myself for what was going to come next. He had been gone the past few days but now he was back after he supposedly lost a large amount of money gambling. He was going to take it out on someone and I wasn't going to let it be Max. As we walked in the door I saw him already sat there with several empty bottles on the table.

''Max... take my phone go upstairs and start your homework'' I handed him my phone and his backpack as he just looked up at me.

''b...but Lexi. Daddy will h...hurt you'' he said quietly as he looked up with frightened eyes.

''I'm gonna be fine Maxy, just please lock your door like I showed you yeah?'' He nodded before running up the stairs. I waited to hear his door close before I turned around to find my dad already in front of me, I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

''Oh why hello'' his words slurred. I didn't respond. ''Don't ignore me'' he growled as he slapped me. The stinging sensation tingled through my cheek. I pushed him slightly and got away from between him and the wall making a dash for the other side of the room. He stuck his foot out as I tripped falling to the floor as my knee smashed into the ground.

''Fuck'' I mumbled to myself. I was about to get up when I felt a sharp pain in my side as I fell back to the floor taking a sharp breath as I gasped for air. I looked up staring at my Dad's now angry face.

''You bring nothing but bad luck to this family'' he spat as he grabbed me by my hair pulling me up ignoring my screams as I started sobbing. I pushed him away again as I dodged to the side but he quickly brought his hands up to my neck slamming my body into the wall. I gasped trying to draw in oxygen to my lungs.

''C...ca...n't br...eath'' I got out barely as I tried to pry his hands from my neck. He dropped his hands as I fell to the floor gasping for air before I felt something hard collide with my side as I fell back. I knew I had lost. I lay there as he continued to kick, punch and scream at me hoping that once he got all his anger out he would just stop.

My body was beginning to go numb from the pain as he continued. I was listening for anything, avoiding his gaze and that's when I noticed the door knob twisting. I expected it to be Justin or Mum but when Ms. Munroe entered I was shocked and my dad abruptly stopped turning to face her.

''Who the fuck are you'' he spat at her as her worried gaze met mine on the floor.

''Your daughters teacher'' she replied slowly watching, waiting for his next move. He quickly turned around to face me as he kicked me in the side once more.

''YOU FUCKING TOLD HER!?'' he screamed as he kicked me again.

''Stop!'' she shouted at him. He instantly turned around and charged at her ramming her into the wall as she yelped before he swung at her. Her hand instantly flew up to nose. I couldn't let him do this to someone else. I suddenly felt a surge of energy and jumped up off the floor charging at my dad tackling him around the waist and took him down to the floor.

''Get Max he's upstairs!'' I shouted at her and she quickly ran towards the stairs whilst my dad struggled. I wouldn't be able to hold him long.

**Sonny's POV:**

I was fed up with all the lies and secrets. I stayed at school for a while giving Alex time to get Max and get home before I drove over to their house. As I approached the door I could hear screams coming from inside. I knocked but there was no response. I looked down at the mat and just hoped there would be a key. I quickly bent down lifting it up to find one. I quickly put it in the lock twisting the door knob and opening the door to find Alex lying on the floor in tears and obviously in pain with a man who I assumed was her dad standing over her as he turned to me.

''Who the fuck are you?'' He turned to me and his eyes were dark.

''Your daughters teacher'' I replied, watching to see what he did next but I didn't expect what I was about to see. He turned around kicking Alex in the side as she cried out.

''YOU FUCKING TOLD HER!?'' he screamed at her before kicking her again not even giving her time to respond.

''Stop!'' I shouted at him before he turned around and charged at me as he slammed me into the wall. I tried not to think about the pain that shot up my back as he swung at me. My hand flew to my nose and I could feel a liquid I already knew it was blood. I watched as Alex quickly jumped of the floor and ran over tackling him to the floor.

''Get Max he's upstairs!'' she shouted at me and I quickly ran to the stairs knowing the sooner I got Max the sooner I could get Alex and get them both out of here.

I heard another scream from downstairs. ''Fuck'' I mumbled to myself as I went to the first door which was locked. ''Max are you in there? Can you let me in?'' I asked and shortly after the lock clicked and I opened the door to find Max in tears he instantly ran and clutched onto my leg.

''Lexi...'' he cried.

''Yeah we're gonna help her, come on Max grab your backpack'' I said to him before going over to his wardrobe spotting it practically half empty I looked down to a bag on the floor and opened it to see clothes, pyjamas some of what I assumed were Max's toys and a picture of him and Alex. She must have been planning on getting away soon. I looked over to the bed and saw a phone which I assumed was Alex's and Max was now sat there clutching a teddy bear.

''Which one's Alex's room Max?'' I asked grabbing the phone and the bag whilst he took his bear and school bag. He led me to her room and I went to her room finding it practically empty and going to her wardrobe once again I found a bag. I double checked, she had the same as Max but instead of toys she had some notebooks and pencils. A wad of cash and some pain killers... Wait what? Another scream from downstairs brought me out of my thoughts as I picked up Alex's bag after chucking her phone in. I snuck downstairs with Max behind me as we reached the bottom I saw Alex limply laying on the floor surrounded by broken glass and shards of wood; he had thrown her into the coffee table. That was it.

I ran to the door throwing the bags out onto the grass and told Max to wait outside. I ran back in to see Alex's dad standing over her with a bottle in his hand looking down at her fragile form. It was then that I noticed the red. She was bleeding. I looked around for anything to use as a weapon and found a thick book. I snuck up behind him as I wacked him around the head with it; he stumbled before falling onto the floor near Alex. I quickly bent down bringing her up in my arms bridal style as she just looked dazed and weak.

She was mumbling something which I wasn't able to understand but that didn't matter right now. I had to get them out of here. I closed the door behind me walking over to Max who was sat by the bags. ''Max open the back door for me'' I said and he nodded he quickly ran to the door and opened it as I carried Alex over lying her down on the back seat. I ran back over to the bags picking them both up and walked over to the back of my car opening the boot and putting them in before grabbing Max's backpack and putting that in there too. He was still clutching his teddy bless him.

''Max come on'' I took his hand leading him to the front of the car and opening the door to let him in. Once he was in I checked his seatbelt was in properly before walking around to my side of the car just as the front door opened and her dad came out. I jumped into the car twisting the keys in the ignition waiting for the engine to start. Just as her dad came running towards the car I pulled away and sped off down the road.

I reached my house quickly and jumped out the car running around to Max's side letting him out. I walked up to the front of the house with him unlocking the door. I made him sit on the chair near the TV and put some cartoons on for him. I then went back out to the car and looked at Alex lying there limply still.

''One second'' I said more to myself then Alex as I went to the boot retrieving the bags taking them all into the house in one trip before running back out to Alex. I leaned into the car pulling her forward slightly before I was able to pick her up in my arms, closing the car door with my foot I walked back into the house laying her on the sofa.

''Alex sweetie can you hear me?'' I questioned as I knelt down in front of the sofa.

''Yeah'' she barely whispered but I heard it.

''What hurts?'' I asked she breathed in closing her eyes before opening them again and looking at me with a pained expression opening her mouth to speak but then closing it again as she drew in a sharp breath. ''Alex you need to take your shirt off'' She had taken the hoodie off sometime before I got there which now only left her in a plaid shirt. ''Can you do that?'' It was the only way I would be able to see what was causing her pain and to try and ease it.

She slowly reached up and started to un button her shirt. It was then that I noticed on the arms that some parts were stained red where other parts only had red dots from the blood. I helped her pull it down her arms leaving her in just her bra. I looked down at her arms to see various cuts each still bleeding. Some were deeper than others and some had glass still in her skin. I then looked down at her stomach which covered in a mixture of different sized black and purplish patches. I couldn't help but gasp.

''Alex roll onto your side for me..'' I mumbled and helped her turn slightly. I then looked at her back which like her arms and front had various different wounds and bruises covering her body. ''Oh my god Alex...'' I didn't even know what to say. From the way she acted earlier on this week and last week I knew that this wasn't the first time something had happened.

''I'm sorry...'' her sentence trailed off as she spoke.

''Alex you have nothing to be sorry for, I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner, it should be me apologising'' I sighed. ''He can't hurt you again, your safe now...'' I said as I got up walking to the kitchen to find my first aid kit. I walked back into the room to see Alex with silent tears rolling down her face. I made her sit up as I cleaned her cuts, extracting peices of glass from where it remained. I made sure to badage the deeper ones on her arms before moving to her back. There was a longer cut that went across most of her back. I covered this as well. There was nothing that I could really do about the bruises and it was obvious she was still in pain. It was then that I remembred the pain killers in her bag.

''Alex, where did you get those pain killers from?'' I asked and she looked up at me.

''Ive had them since I broke my leg a few years ago... they help'' her voice was still quiet and shaky but that was enough. I got up walking to her bag and pulling out the bottle taking out a pill and handing it to her before quickly getting a bottle of water.

I looked over at Max who was busy watching cartoons still on the other side of the room and was completely un harmed physically before turning back to Alex.

''Your safe now'' I mumbled again swearing to myself that I wouldnt let anyone harm the pair anymore.


	6. You Saved Me

**I really need to stop writing so late at night but here you go, new chapter. Idn if its any good but yeah. I'm not sure if I'll post again before christmas but if I dont, have a great xmas guys.**

**Alex's POV:**

I was confused. One minute I was laying on the floor in my living room after being thrown into the coffee table and now I was lying on a sofa in what I assumed was Ms. Munroe's house. I vaguely remember her talking to me and bandaging my arms where the glass had been but everything else was a blur.

''Your safe now'' she mumbled. That was the sentence that brought me back out of my thoughts. I looked up slightly to meet her eyes; they were filled with worry and anger.

''Max...'' I said mainly to myself but she instantly shot up calling Max over and he just stared at me with red eyes, he had been crying. I moved my arm to pull him into an awkward hug trying not to wince as I did so. ''I'm so sorry'' I whispered quietly to him.

''Not your fault'' he mumbled as he snuggled into my arm. I watched as Ms. Munroe took her phone out whilst she kept looking down at me and Max.

''What are you doing?'' I asked her.

''Alex... I have to report this to someone. I can't just ignore it''

''No! No you can't'' I said starting to panic as I instantly sat up whimpering slightly as I did so.

''Alex you don't understand I hav-''

''NO!'' I screamed. ''You don't understand!'' I said as tears stared to pour freely from my eyes again. ''You can't tell anyone, we'll be put into care and they will split me and Max up!'' I looked down at him seeing his worried glance. ''You can't'' I said quieter this time looking away.

''Alex...'' She sighed.

''No, don't'' My voice broke as I spoke.

''Fine'' she stated simply. She started walking away as she spoke again. ''I shouldn't be fucking doing this'' she mumbled to herself as she walked away.

After she had gone I scooted to the back of the sofa biting my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain. Max instantly climbed up onto the sofa in front of me as I put my arms around his waist. He turned his head resting it on my chest as he closed his eyes. He was tired. Soon enough he was fast asleep leaving me sat in silence just staring ahead of me. I had no idea where Ms. Munroe went.

I wasn't sure how long I had been staring at the same spot when I started to hear footsteps approaching. I looked up just as Ms. Munroe walked to sit in a chair next to the sofa, she stared at my position smiling slightly.

''That's adorable'' she chuckled slightly.

''Ms. Munr-'' I started.

''Please, call me Sonny when we aren't in school.'' She corrected me.

''Sonny, thank you''

''For what?'' her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

''Everything'' She just nodded in response.

''So you hungry?'' I shook my head in response.

''Max might be'' I poked him slightly trying to wake him up. ''Max wake up'' I said softly but he was still fast asleep. I then poked him in the side as his eyes shot open and he elbowed me in the stomach as he jolted. I couldn't stop the cry that escaped my lips this time as I pushed Max forward so I was able to grab my stomach.

''Sorry Lexi'' He said groggily after just being woken up. Sonny just looked at me with concern written all over her face before she turned to Max.

''You hungry kiddo?'' She asked and he just nodded jumping up off the sofa. ''Alright then'' she said as she took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. I could hear their faint voices in the kitchen but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear what was actually being said. They soon came back in Max holding a plate with a sandwich on.

''It's too late to cook anything really...'' Sonny said looking at the clock across the room. It was then that I looked up seeing it was nearly 9 by now.

''Crap, Max you should be in bed'' I said moving myself into a sitting position slowly.

''Let him eat first'' Sonny laughed to herself slightly watching Max eat, anyone else would think that he hadn't eaten in days. It didn't last long; he was soon sat there licking his lips. ''Alright then... bed for you'' She said getting up and walking over to pick him up.

''Night Maxy'' I said from my position on the sofa.

''Night Lexi'' he said yawning before Sonny walked out the room with Max in her arms. She returned a few minutes later yawning herself. She took a seat on the same chair picking up the TV remote and turning it on. She flinched at the sound of the cartoons which Max had previously been watching before changing the channel over to the news which was just starting.

It went on till about 10 before she stood up turning it off before turning to me. ''So glad it's the weekend'' she muttered and I laughed slightly before stopping and sighing. ''Still, let's get you to bed'' she said holding her hands out. I looked at them before taking them as she pulled me up slowly as I whimpered slightly.

''Can you walk or?'' She questioned watching cautiously for my response.

''Yes'' she nodded before leading me slowly to the stairs. I looked at them and groaned slightly taking the first step. It must have taken about 10 minutes to get to the top but she was patient with me. She lead me down the hall past a room with the door open slightly, I looked in to see Max fast asleep. Eventually at the end of the hall she stopped in front of a door and opened it.

I shuffled in towards the bed seeing my bag which I had ready packed there. I unzipped it looking in. I took out a lose shirt and some sweats turning around. She turned and led me to the bathroom. I wasn't expecting her to still be waiting when I came out; I had been in there for at least 15 minutes. We slowly walked back to my room and I walked in. She came up behind me putting the bag on the floor besides the bed.

''Thanks'' I mumbled sitting on the edge, pausing before laying down wincing slightly.

''My rooms just across the hall if you need anything. I'll be up for a while if you need anything'' I nodded. ''Night Alex'' She said turning on a side lamp before walking to the door and turning the main light off walking out leaving the door open slightly.

I lay there tired, but not asleep. I didn't want to sleep. Mainly because of the nightmares that I had every night and also because it was the one time I wasn't safe. Anything could happen whilst I was sleeping; even in a different house away from my family I still didn't feel safe. I don't think I ever would. I sighed to myself gazing up at the ceiling.

**Sonny's POV:**

It was around 12 when I finally turned the TV off in my room. I had been doing some marking but got distracted. My eyes were barley staying open by now but I really needed to pee. I got up slowly walking to the bathroom. On the way back I noticed a light coming from the room Alex was in. I glanced in seeing the side lamp on still. Alex was laid there staring up at the ceiling whilst she played with her fingers. Why was she awake still?

I knocked on before walking in and she looked up. I stood near the doorway rubbing my eyes.

''Your still up?'' I asked, feeling stupid after. Der, obviously she was still awake.

''Yeah'' she said quietly.

''Why don't you go to sleep?''

''Don't want to'' she said not realising how odd that sounded to me. I raised my eyebrow.

''Why not?'' I said confused.

''I don't like sleeping'' she stated simply, like it didn't mean anything. I walked into the room sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Why?'' I questioned becoming more confused with every second that went by.

''I just don't'' she said. ''I don't like the constant nightmares and feeling unsafe'' she said quieter then her first sentence.

''Your safe here, no one will hurt you'' I said looking straight into her eyes only to see fear. ''I promise, and if you feel safe the nightmares will hopefully stop'' She nodded. ''C'mon try and get some sleep'' I said standing up again. She shuffled slightly before closing her eyes, I started walking towards the door after turning the lamp off.

''Night Sonny'' she whispered through the dark.

''Night Alex'' I walked across the hall back into my room flopping onto the bed and pulling the covers up as I closed my eyes already feeling the tiredness starting to take over as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to a strange noise coming from somewhere in the house. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see it was only 3am. I groaned pulling the pillow over my head as I laid it over my head. The noise came again louder this time and I sat up. It sounded like a sort of whimpering. I waited for it to come again but the next noise to come was a scream which seemed to be muffled by something. I groaned standing up before walking to my door.

I instantly realised the sound was coming from Alex's room as I crossed the hall opening her door. I was stunned to see her lying on her stomach thrashing about whilst whimpering every so often and saying words which I couldn't make out because of the pillow. I Was about to step forward when she screamed into the pillow again before turning onto her back and doing the same.

''N..no p..please'' she muttered. I walked closer sitting on the edge of the bed grabbing her arms trying to stop her from moving. ''L... let go, I'm sorry. Pl...please don't h..hurt me'' she mumbled again as she continued to try and thrash about in my grip.

''Alex wake up'' I said shaking her slightly. Nothing. I shook her again. ''Alex wake up'' I said louder this time. Her eyes shot open and she sat up breathing heavily. Her eyes instantly filled with tears and she didn't try to hold them back as they streamed down her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug as she buried her face into my chest her tears soaking through my shift.

''Shh, it's alright'' I said stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

''I... n...need m..y b...bag'' she said trying to get her words out. In between the crying and speaking I didn't even realise how she was struggling to breath. She started to shake as I got up sprinting to her bag before coming back and placing it in her lap. She pulled it open searching through the clothes desperately.

''Alex, breath'' I tried to calm her down but nothing worked. She continued searching through her bags until I heard something rattle. She brought out a blue inhaler throwing it besides her before pulling out a bottle pills. Before I even had time to question anything she had pulled the lid off tipping one out into her shaking hand before she brought it to her mouth. She swallowed it quickly as she sat there.

Soon enough her breathing started to slow down and she stopped shaking. Now she just had silent tears running down the side of the face. What the hell did I just see? I didn't even know she has asthma, I swear it wasn't on her school record.

''Alex what was that!?'' I whisper shouted at her picking up the bottle to look what the pills were but the writing was faded.

''Panic attack'' she said quietly looking at the bottle in my hand. ''They calm me down'' she stated before moving the bag slightly, I swear I heard more rattling. I took the bag from her hands looking through it until I came across another bottle, more pain killers. Where the hell did all this come from.

''Alex why do you have so many pain killers and what they hell are these, secondly I didn't even know you had asthma, It isn't on your school record'' I was beyond confused once again.

''I just do, and of course. Why would it be? It's not like my parents care'' she mumbled. I sighed pulling her into another hug. I pulled back putting the bottles back in her bag but leaving her inhaler and putting it on the side table.

''Come on try and get some more sleep'' She instantly looked up, panic and fear in her eyes. She shook her head.

''I don't want to see it again'' More tears started to form in her eyes now.

''See what Alex?'' She shook her head. ''Alex come on tell me'' she just shook her head again.

''Don't make me go back to sleep''

''You need to...'' I sighed. ''What if I stayed with you'' she looked up at me.

''You'd do that?''

''Yeah... Come on lie down.'' She leaned back wincing as she did so before I lay down next to her. She moved so she was lying in my arms before she closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep. I leaned back staring at the ceiling for a while.

I loosened my hold on Alex as I felt myself starting to drift asleep, it only took a few minutes but Alex started to whimper and stir slightly in her sleep. I instinctively tightened my grip on her again and after a while it stopped as she lay their peacefully. I soon fell back into my own peaceful slumber.

I woke up to the light beaming through the curtains. I shifted letting my eyes adjust to the room. Wait this wasn't my room. I looked down to see Alex still in my arms as the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind. I sighed trying to think of a way that I could get up without waking her but as I tried she stirred slightly before opening her eyes. She still looked tired and I wondered how many nights she would go without sleeping or how often she had nightmares.

''Morning' she said her voice still heavy with sleep, I chuckled slightly.

''Morning Alex'' I said continuing to stand up before walking towards the door. I watched her attempt to stretch before I went to see if Max was awake. As I reached his room I saw him sat cross legged on the bed playing some game.

''Morning Max''

He looked up at me smiling brightly. ''Morning'' he grinned jumping up and running towards me latching onto my leg. ''Is Lexi awake?''

''Yup'' before I could say anything else he had ran out the room down the hall into her room. By the time I had followed when I walked in Alex was sat there with Max in her lap as she tickled him slightly. They knocked into the side table making it wobble as Alex's inhaler fell to the floor. I walked over picking it up before looking at Alex. I still had so many questions about everything from last night but I knew she would open up in her own time.

''So what do you guys normally do on weekends?'' I questioned.

''Sit locked up in our rooms'' I would have laughed at anyone else who said that but this was Alex and I knew she was being serious.

''Well we're gonna change that today'' I smiled at Max who looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. ''Come on, I'll go make breakfast whilst you go to the bathroom and stuff''

Around half an hour later Alex and Max were both sat in the kitchen on stools. I had made pancakes. Max was wasting no time digging in but Alex was hasty about it. She picked at parts moving it around having the occasional bite. I watched her carefully. Every now and then she would look up and see me staring at her. Sometimes she would smile but I could tell it was fake where as others I would look away before she had a chance to do anything.

Max had finished his plate within minutes as he glanced over at Alex's which was pretty much still full. He then just sat there patiently waiting.

''You don't have to sit here Max, you can go and watch cartoons or something'' I said and he jumped down from his chair running to the living room and turning the TV on. I then looked at Alex. ''Not hungry?'' I questioned.

''Not really'' she said as she looked up sadly. ''They're really great pancakes though'' She chuckled slightly as she spoke. ''I'm going to go get dressed...'' She said trailing off not finishing her own sentence before she got up and slowly made her way towards the stairs.

I sighed emptying the rest of her pancakes into the bin whist taking the plats over to the sink. I would wash them up later. ''Hey Max'' I called over to him as he looked up. ''Let's go get dressed, I'll race ya!''I said as I ran slowly to the stairs letting him stay in the lead as we went up the stairs. He ran into the room and looked through his clothes bag. I continued down the hall and glanced in to check on Alex.

She was sat on the side of the bed, her phone in her hand. Her face blank but her eyes full of fear and panic as she stared down at the screen breathing heavily. ''Alex...?'' She jumped at my words almost dropping her phone. She looked up at me as he breathing became faster and sharper. Crap. I shot across the room grabbing her inhaler from the table and handing it to her before things got too bad. She brought it up to her mouth as she pressed down on the puffer breathing in deeply. She did this a couple of times before dropping the inhaler besides her.

I went to grab her phone and she didn't even try to stop me. I looked down at the message she had open previously. _Don't think you're safe just because you've run away you stupid bitch._ The message read. I looked at who had sent it and saw the contact listed as _Dad._ I looked back at Alex who was staring off into space deep in thought. I took her phone sliding it into my pocket before picking her bag up and placing it on bed to save her bending down to get it.

She noticed the movement in the room as she turned to face me muttering thanks before looking through it for something to wear as I crossed the hall into my own room to get changed.

**Alex's POV:**

I didn't know what to do. Sonny was great, she didn't pressure me into saying anything, she knew I would tell her in my own time and well... she saved me. I'm not sure what would have happened if she hadn't interrupted my dad the other day.

I knew she needed answers. Especially after last night when I was basically having a panic attack in her arms. Then there were the pills... yes they calmed me down but the reason I had them she didn't know. Also there was my asthma. No one knew about that apart from Max and Taylor. I rarely used my inhaler, mainly because the time I got to it I had gone into full on panic mode. After the nightmares last night I was surprised she let the subject go so quickly but she did, she stayed with me and for once I was able to get what was a decent enough sleep. I was thankful for that.

Just when things were starting to get better he had to ruin it again. I wasn't even in the same house as him but he still managed to send me into full on terror. I knew what he was like. He was relentless and meant what he said. I wish it didn't have to be like this. Why couldn't me and Max have a normal life. He still had a second chance for that but me, No. I was permanently fucked up in so many ways.


	7. Friendships

**Tralalalalalalala**

**Alex's POV:**

A few hours had passed; I finally went downstairs. Sonny was sat with Max watching cartoons when I came down. I walked into the room and sat down on the chair in the corner silently looking up at her until she turned round.

''What's up?'' She asked.

''Do you have my phone?'' She nodded. ''Can I have it''

''Alex I don't th-''

''I need to speak to Taylor'' I said cutting her off. She sighed taking it out of her pocket and handing it to me before I got up and walked out the room whilst scrolling through my contacts selecting Taylor's number and ringing her.

''Wassup Alex?'' She asked immediately.

''Are you busy?''

''No, why?'' She questioned.

''Can we do something, I need to get out for a bit'' I said sighing into the phone.

''Yeah, want me to come get you?''

''Nah, I'll meet you at the park in 10'' I said before hanging up and walking towards the front door putting on my shoes. ''I'm going out'' I called through the house whilst putting my other shoe on. I heard footsteps as I opened the front door stepping out.

''Alex Wai-'' Sonny's voice was cut off by the door slamming shut behind me. I shoved my hands into my jumper pockets as I walked down the street towards the park.

Soon enough I reached the park bench where we always met and saw Taylor already sat there. She stood up pulling me into a hug quickly before pulling back taking in my appearance before pulling me in for another hug.

''What happened?'' She questioned immediately.

''Same old but then someone turned up...'' I thought back to how Sonny had come in and found me laying on the floor with my dad standing over me. ''They got me and Max out of there. Living with her at the moment'' I sighed.

''Then what's up?'' She asked confused. ''I mean you're not living with your dad anymore right''

''I don't know. I just needed some space'' I said before taking my phone out of my pocket finding the text from my dad. ''I was happy, thinking things would be different now but then this'' I said holding up my phone so she could see it.

''Alex, that doesn't mean anything. I mean what can he do now, he doesn't know where you live and can't exactly get you in school when there are tons of people about.'' She stated

''That's what I thought, but I spent too long thinking. He has other ways... other people which he can use to get to me'' I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes. ''I'm scared Taylor'' I cried as I let the tears fall freely from my eyes. Taylor quickly pulled me into a hug, pulling me down into my lap as I cried into her chest as she ran her fingers through my hair trying to calm me down.

I barely heard when my phone started ringing but I didn't make a move to answer it. Taylor quickly took it out of my hand looking down at the screen before I could stop her she answered it.

''Hello?'' She questioned looking down at me whilst the other person spoke. ''Yeah she's with me, why?'' Her expression changed slightly. ''Who are you anyway''

''Who is it?'' I asked looking up at her.

''Oh. Yeah, we're at the park. Yeah I'll walk her back'' She said before hanging up and giving me my phone back. ''So Alex, you didn't tell me it was Ms. Munroe who you were staying with. Thought you hated her'' She said laughing slightly.

''She saved me Taylor, I don't know what would of happened if she didn't show up.'' I felt more tears building up in my eyes but tried my best to hold them back.

''Hey, it's alright now. Come on let's go'' She said pulling me up.

''What, we've only been here a few minutes!'' I protested but she didn't listen.

''Alex, she told me what happened yesterday. You shouldn't really be out at all, you should be resting and I actually agree with her'' I scoffed.

''Well thanks for nothing'' I said walking ahead of her slightly trying to ignore her but she matched my pace easily. The walk was silent then on, the only noise being the passing cars and the sound of our feet hitting the concrete.

When we reached the house Sonny automatically opened the door. I walked straight past her heading for the stairs but she grabbed my wrist. ''Alex wh-'' she started.

''No. Just don't.'' I said shaking off her arm and heading up the first few stairs. I turned around to see Taylor stood in the doorway giving Max a hug. ''And just to let you know, I don't appreciate being ganged up on'' I spat out before finishing the walk up the stairs and too my room slamming the door behind me.

I fell down onto the bed, burying my head into the pillows, letting my frustrations out and screaming into them. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see Justin calling. I groaned before throwing my phone onto the floor not hard enough for it to break. The vibrating stopped for a moment but started again. This time is was my dad calling. I got up answering the phone.

''LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE'' I screamed into the phone before hanging up and sliding down the wall bringing my knees to my chest and crying. I couldn't stop the sobs from erupting out of my chest.

**Sonny's POV:**

I tried to stop Alex from leaving earlier but she just walked off. When I rang her phone I wasn't expecting Taylor to be with her. I told her what happened and she understood saying that she would walk Alex home. Man was she pissed off. I opened the door as soon as they had started the walk up the drive. Alex shoved past my towards the stairs but I grabbed her wrist to make her turn around. ''Alex wh-''

''No. Just don't'' She said shaking off my grip and walking up the first few steps. She stopped turning around. ''And just to let you know, I don't appreciate being ganged up on'' She then turned walking up the rest of the stairs before there was the sound of a door slamming.

''What was all that about?'' I turned to face Taylor.

''She was annoyed that I agreed with you and said that she should come back'' Taylor sighed. Whilst standing back up and ruffling Max's hair as she turned to leave.

''Taylor, stay for a bit, she'll come around'' She just smiled and Max quickly grabbed her hand pulling her into the living room as I followed.

''LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE'' Alex screamed from upstairs. Me and Taylor looked at each other before we both got to our feet and ran towards the stairs leaving Max sat watching cartoons. Taylor went up first ahead of me but then realised she didn't know what room it was. We sprinted down to the room at the end of the hall and opened the door.

We looked in. Alex was sat against the wall, knees to her chest sobbing hysterically with her phone by her side. She didn't even look up when both I and Taylor walked into the room. Taylor went over to her whilst I just stood in the doorway unsure of what to do. She sat down next to her, putting her arms around her and pulling her into her lap.

''Shh Alex, it's alright'' She said as she started to run her fingers through her hair as her breathing increased. ''Ms Munroe where's her inhaler'' Taylor said quickly. I ran to her nightstand before chucking it over to her she caught it before giving it to Alex who inhaled deeply. Her sobs turned into silent tears running down her cheeks.

I walked over to them, picking up the phone and looking at the call log. There was a missed call from Justin and one from her dad which she had answered. ''Does this happen a lot?'' I questioned Taylor who just nodded in response as Alex's eyes started to flutter shut every so often. I sighed before I went over to Taylor, picking Alex up out of her arms and laying her on the bed, pulling the duvet up over her.

''You really going to let her sleep, the ni-''

''Yeah, I know about the nightmares, she'll be fine for a while now come on I need to speak to you'' I said as we walked back downstairs into the kitchen. ''I wanted to ask you some questions'' I said nervously.

''Why don't you ask Max?''

''Taylor, he's probably too young to know half of it and what happened most the time. Your her best friend. She trusts you'' I finished and she nodded. ''How long as it been going on? When did it start?''

''A few years ago'' I opened my mouth shocked, a few years and no one had even noticed. ''She came to my house in tears, her cheek was swollen and her lip was cut. She didn't tell me at first but I knew something was up. It was about a week later when she turned up again. She just cried until she had no tears left to cry, She told me what happened and that's what it was like for a while... '' Taylor sighed as she explained the story to me. ''Eventually she stopped showing up at mine, it became worse, she just tried to hide everything''

''And no one ever noticed? How is that even possible!''I exclaimed.

''This is Alex we're on about. Her walls were always up, she never let anyone in. She became known as Rebel Russo in school. This gave her an excuse for any bruises that would randomly come up and her behaviour around other people, why she often skipped school and started fights with her brother in the hallways a-'' Taylor paused when a floorboard creaked from near the stairs.

We both turned as Alex walked into the room. Her eyes still puffy from crying, she stayed silent for a moment just staring at us before she stepped closer taking a seat on the opposite side of the counter.

''Alex I thought you were sleeping'' I questioned.

''Yeah, right'' she scoffed. ''Like I would want to spend any extra time asleep'' I just sighed looking over at Taylor who just turned to look at Alex before glancing back at me.

''Oh, I'll give you two some space'' I said standing up after realising Taylor wanted to speak to Alex alone. I walked into the living room joining Max who was still watching cartoons.

**Alex's POV:**

''So...'' Taylor was first to break the silence as she looked over to me. ''Alex, listen I don't want you to feel like I'm ganging up on you with Ms Munroe, I just, I care about you Lex I don't want yo-''

''Taylor stop'' I said to stop her rambling. ''I get it, I over reacted. I'm sorry'' She was about to speak up but I interrupted her again. 'AH- No don't say it'' I burst out laughing at her expression, it was a mix between confusion and shock. She just shook her head at me.

''Hey don't laugh at me'' She said as she pouted. I continued to laugh so she decided to spin round on her stool with her back facing me.

''Hey come on Tay'' I reached over the counter for her arm to spin her around but as I did she jumped causing her to fall on the floor with a thud. ''Ooops'' I said out loud to myself as I ran around the counter to see her sat there on the floor her arms crossed. Sonny then came running in a look of panic on her face.

''What happened? Why is Taylor on the floor?''

''Alex pushed me'' She quickly blurted out.

''Hey I did not, you jumped remember'' I said as I helped Taylor up. Sonny was doing her best to contain her laughter but you could see the smile that was forming on her lips. Taylor walked straight past into the living room to sit with Max, me and Sonny soon followed as we all sat there watching Cartoons for an hour or so.

''Crap, I've got to go'' Taylor said as she shot up from the sofa. ''I'll talk to you later Lex'' she said as she ran to the door grabbing her coat and keys.

''Well bye then'' I called behind her as the door shut. It was a few seconds later when my phone buzzed on the table in front of us. I picked it up reading the new message.

**_Oi I heard that –_**_ Taylor_

I looked over to Sonny after putting the phone back on the table; she was sat there with a smile on her face as she stared at me. I turned around to make sure there was no one behind me before I spun back round to face her again.

''What?'' I questioned.

''Nothing, just thinking''

''Care to share?'' I said nudging her with my elbow slightly. She looked at me like she was mentally debating if she should tell me.

''Nahh I'm good'' She said smiling again before standing up and walking towards the kitchen, I got up and followed her. ''Knew you would do that, I was thinking about how you and Taylor act together, don't ever let go of that friendship Alex''

''Okay...'' I watched as she started to get various things out of the cupboards and fridge. ''What are you doing?''

''Erm... making dinner?'' She stated like it was obvious, well it was but okay just shh. With that I turned and walked back towards the living room turning the TV off and standing in front of it.

''Lexii!'' Max whined.

''You've been watching tv all day Max, don't you have any homework to do or anything?'' He shook his head. ''Well then, let's go see what Sonny's doing shall we?''

* * *

It was now Monday morning, the rest of the weekend had passed too quickly for liking. I had the nightmare again on Saturday night... Sonny stayed with me but I didn't let her last night. I pretended to be asleep when she came in to check on me and the rest of the night I was playing games on my phone or just staring up at the ceiling or at the walls. I regretted that when Sonny came in waking me up for school. She instantly noticed the bags under my eyes.

''Did you have it again last night?'' She asked me when I went down for breakfast once I had got Max ready for school.

''No...'' I responded sipping on my glass of orange juice.

''Did you even try to sleep last night?'' There was an awkward silence whilst she waited for me to say anything but I didn't speak up. ''Really Alex!? Why do you do this to yourself'' She said shaking her head as she walked out the room. I sighed as I waited for Max to finish his breakfast. I got his stuff together and walked to the front door.

''I'm taking Max to school!'' I shouted through the house. I didn't wait for a response I just opened the door walking out onto the street and down the road towards his school. The walk took longer than I had expected from Sonny's house to his school but I kept the same pace as I walked towards my own school. The bell had already gone when I reached school so as expected the hallways were pretty much empty.

As I turned the corner to homeroom I was slammed into the lockers. I looked up to see Justin stood there glaring at me. I tried to push him off but he didn't move. ''Piss of Justin'' I said pushing him again but he just slammed me back into the cold metal harder. I whimpered slightly at the contact. ''What do you want?''

He was about to speak when a figure appeared behind Justin pulling him off me. ''You, go to my office, what is going on with you Justin, your meant to be the good Russo'' Mr Laritate said pointing towards his door down the hallway. ''Come on Russo'' He said gripping my shirts collar dragging me towards my homeroom. He knocked on the door causing Ms Munroe to look up before he let me out of his grip into the classroom.

''What has she done now?'' Sonny questioned. Wow, Now? Who does she think I am? Oh wait... Yeah screw that question.

''She had a little run in with someone in the hallway. It's sorted'' He said glancing at me before walking out the room. Sonny just glared at me waiting for me to explain but I ignored her and went straight to the back of the room to sit with Taylor.

I had literally been sat down for a minute when the bell went signalling first period. I got up ready to leave. ''Russo, a word please'' Sonny said and I groaned walking to her desk as she waited for everyone else to leave the room. ''What was that about earlier and why were you late?''

''Was walking Max to school... I met Justin in the hall he slammed me into the lockers, he wouldn't let me go but then Mr Laritate came and got him away'' I finished knowing there was no point in lying to her.

'''He did what?'' She said confused. ''and why did you walk Max, I could have driven you''

''You were annoyed with me...'' I stated.

''Alex, yes I was annoyed with you because you didn't even attempt to get any sleep, you faked being asleep, you basically lied to me and just because I was annoyed that doesn't mean I wouldn't give you a lift'' She finished and I just nodded not knowing what else to say to her right now. ''So what did Justin want?'' She spoke breaking the silence.

''We didn't get that far, he was about to say something when Laritate showed up, I'll find him later and ask'' I was about to walk off when she stopped me.

''No Alex, don't speak to him. Don't go near him. Not alone anyway'' Her face was serious, slightly angry.

''Why?'' I was confused now.

''Just don't okay, I don't trust him. You shouldn't either, now go to your lesson before your late'' I stood there for a moment before walking back out into the hallway, I was about to head to my first lesson but then I realised what I had.

''Eh fuck it'' I said out loud to myself before walking out the school doors and up onto the field under a tree, taking out my phone to play on games. I spent ages trying to beat my high score over and over again but got frustrated when I was only 2 points away and then died. I got up closing the game and looking at the time. ''Crap..'' Not only had I missed the first period and most of second, but second I had Sonny... I'm so screwed and with that the bell went signalling break. I looked down at my phone when it buzzed. 1 New message from Sonny...

**Where the hell were you first two periods?!**

Crap she found out about first as well.

**Erm... sitting down?**

**Not funny Alex! If you even think about skipping your other lessons for today I just. Don't.**

**Yeah er okay sure**

I responded pretty positive that I wasn't going to be attending my other lessons for the day. I was too tired for this shit. I couldn't go home, I didn't have a key for Sonny's house plus I had to get Max later on. I sat back down again leaning on the stump of the tree taking out my headphones and putting them in. No one came up to the top fields at break as it was only 20 minutes long, the time people had got out of lessons walked up here and sat down it was pretty much time to go back in again.

* * *

I had beaten my high score on temple run again and was now sat there bored until I felt something wet drip onto my nose. Great... It was raining. I sighed looking at the time. Whoa, I had been out for longer than I thought, considering I had missed nearly another 3 lessons and the bell was about to go in like – yep there goes the bell. I sat under the tree, not caring that if it suddenly poured down I would be soaked. I didn't bother moving for the rest of the lunch period of the last classes of the day... ignoring the angry texts I got from Sonny. I got up and started walking towards the school entrance so I could be in Max's playground as soon as he was let out.

I noticed Justin by the car parks entrance as he stood watching the school doors. I thought about what Sonny had said, not going near him alone but I needed to leave. Crap, how was I going to get past him.


	8. Paranoid

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, means alot and makes me want to write more hehe, anyway here you go dun dun dun... at the ending. I had this planned for a while now but yeah**

**Sonny's POV:**

I was beyond pissed. I had spoken to Alex's other teachers and it turns out she had skipped the whole day of school. I had already warned her that she shouldn't even think about missing her other lessons but no she still did. I had a free period last lesson so decided I would leave early to go and collect Max. Once I had checked that it was okay with the principal I headed towards my car. As I walked out the front doors I noticed Justin stood by the gates. I didn't think much of it so I got in my car and drove down towards Max's school.

It wasn't long after I had arrived that the kids started coming out of the school doors. Max instantly ran straight over smiling. His grin soon turned into a frown.

''Where's Lexi?'' He questioned looking around. The truth was, I really had no idea.

''School still'' I lied to stop him worrying. ''Come on let's go'' I said taking his hand and walking him towards my car. We got home quickly and Max instantly run towards the TV.

''Max, have you got any homework to do?'' I asked him and he nodded. ''Well do that first and then you can watch TV okay?'' I said. He got up grabbing his school bag again as he sat on the floor by the coffee table and started his work.

I sat watching the clock as time kept on passing. It was nearly 4; Alex should have been home ages ago by now. I took my phone out but just as I was about to call her there was a knock on the door. I got up walking to the door and opening it. There stood Alex. Hair and clothes soaked from the rain. She stepped into the house and took off her jacket instantly. She was about to walk off.

''Where do you think you're going!?'' I demanded. ''I need to have a talk with you''

''Okay, go'' She said as she stood there waiting for me to continue.

''Where the hell were you all day!?''

''At school'' She responded blankly.

''ALEX!'' I shouted louder then I expected.

''I was at school'' She responded again.

''DONT LIE TO ME. YOU SKIPPED YOUR CLASSES ALL DAY, DONT THINK I DON'T KNOW'' I shouted in her face as she stepped backwards slightly. I didn't notice the fear that was in her eyes.

''I- I w-was a-at school. On the f-field.''

''WHY DIDNT YOU GO TO YOUR CLASSES?'' I shouted again, I was trying my best to stay calm but I was finding it difficult.

''Because I was tired and didn't want too'' She said looking away from me.

''THAT IS NO REASON. DAMNIT ALEX. LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU''

''P-please d-don't'' She still didn't look up so I tried to tilt her chin up but she flinched at my touch taking another step back.

''ALEX!'' I shouted again as her head shot up her arms flying up in front of her in a defensive position.

''P-please I-m S-sorry, D-don't p-please'' She said, her voice was shaky. It was then that I realised what was going on. I looked up meeting her eyes, they were glazed over with tears and it was impossible not to see the fear behind them. She thought I was going to hit her.

''Alex'' I said my voice softer now, I reached out to touch her arm but she flinched away and took another step, backing herself into the corner. I stepped forward but that just caused her to slide down the wall into a ball as she put her arms over her head in a defensive position again. ''Alex, I'm not going to hurt you, come here'' I said as I knelt down in front of her. She didn't move, although she did look up slightly and I could see the silent river of tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Max who had appeared behind me. He instantly went over to Alex's side and tried to pull her arms away so he could sit in her lap.

''Lexi'' He said as he looked up at me, a confused expression on his face. Alex slowly moved her arms and pulled Max to sit in her lap on the floor. I felt so guilty right now, I was such an idiot. Shouting wasn't going to get us anywhere, it just terrified her.

''Alex I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare y-''

''its fine'' She said with no emotion in her voice. She didn't look up at me either.

I sighed before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I watched as Alex walked into the living room with Max as they both sat on the floor. Max did his homework and Alex helped. She couldn't do her own; she didn't go to any lessons. I pulled a stool out and sat by the counter with some papers and my laptop doing some marking.

I looked up at the sound Max's voice being louder than usual. ''YAY'' I looked over as he put his books away into his bag before getting up and turning the TV on, I smiled to myself watching him before I looked over to Alex who was still sat on the floor, phone in her hands a worried look on her face.

''Alex'' I called over to her, her head snapped up. ''Let me see'' She gave me a weird look which I couldn't quite work out before she turned to Max, whispered something in his ear and gave him her phone. He looked up before walking over towards the kitchen and handing it to me. I sighed to myself as I took the phone from Max and he walked back over to Alex who was now sat on the sofa.

I looked down at her phone going to her messages, seeing a new one from Justin. I clicked on it as the message came up.

_**You better watch your back Alex. **_

Just as I opened that message a new one appeared, it had a picture attached to it. I opened it, there was a picture of Alex sat under a tree, it had a date in the corner, it was taken today. I looked down to the message.

_**She can't protect you for ever **_

I looked up over to Alex who was sat tickling Max as he tried to watch cartoons. I really had no idea what to do about this whole situation. I sighed as I put her phone down on the counter before getting up to make some dinner for them. I didn't really know what they liked to eat so I just put some pizzas in the oven. I set the timer and walked into the living room. Max was sat on the chair which left a seat on the sofa next to Alex. I sat down next to her and she moved over slightly before looking over at me. Her expression was hard to read but I knew what happened earlier was still going through her mind.

''Alex...'' I whispered to her and she looked over at me. ''You know I would never hurt you right'' She just nodded before turning her attention back to the TV. I sighed, deciding that I would be able to talk to Alex more later when Max went to bed but for now it was just cartoons and more cartoons until I got up to go and get the pizzas out when the timer went off. I sliced them up before calling Max and Alex over.

Alex helped Max up onto his stool before she took a seat next to him and I sat opposite. I gave them a plate each and told them to help their selves. Max didn't waste any time and quickly took a slice of each, I followed doing the same where as Alex just took one slice to start with. We ate in a uncomfortable silence, the only real noise being coming from the TV which Max had left on.

''You finished Max?'' Alex asked him and he nodded. She got up taking his plate and hers which still had half of her third slice of pizza on. Max's plate was empty and he had eaten about 5 slices. She emptied hers into the bin before putting them by the sink; she started running water before I turned around to face her.

''its fine, I'll do it'' I said getting up and bringing my own plate over; she nodded and went with Max back to the TV. Max would be going to bed soon so I would be able to talk to her then. I quickly washed the plates, putting the left over pizza in the fridge for when ever. I picked up my laptop carrying it over to the chair and sat down, I wasn't really doing much, just some lesson plans and checking emails.

''Alright Max, time for bed'' Alex said bringing me out of what I was doing. She stood up taking Max's hand as she walked towards the stairs with him.

''Night Max'' I said from my place on the chair as he looked over and smiled at me sleepily. I just chuckled to myself as I waited for Alex to come back downstairs. It was about 15 minutes before she did so.

**Alex's POV:**

I was trying my best to avoid Sonny, although I know she wouldn't actually of hit me It still scared me to see her angry. I took Max upstairs and got him ready for bed as slowly as possible. I knew Sonny was waiting for me to come back downstairs so she could talk to me. I knew I would have to speak to her eventually and get it over with, but at the same time I didn't want to. I wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

''Alright, goodnight Max'' I said as I tucked him in, as I walked to the door. I looked at him for a moment before turning the light off and making my way back downstairs. I sat down on the sofa as Sonny shut her laptop putting it on the table in front of her. She looked over at me.

''Alex'' She started, I was just going to listen for now. ''I'm sorry about earlier, I would never even think about hurting you, I was just annoyed about you skipping all of your classes for the day.'' She sighed before continuing. ''I know your probably scared of me now but I promise you, I'm going to keep you safe''

''Don't make promises like that'' I muttered to myself mainly and she looked up at me confused.

''What?'' She questioned.

''Don't make promises like that... You never know what's going to happen.'' I said thinking back to when I actually got along with Justin, which was a long time ago.

_I was laid on the sofa in tears after coming home from school one day. I had gotten into a fight with one of the school bullies and was sent home with a cut lip. Justin came in and ran straight over to me pulling me into a hug. We sat talking for what seemed like hours, about what I don't remember but there were certain words which always stuck with me. I told him how I never wanted to go to school again, ''don't worry Alex, I promise I'll keep you safe'' He told me. What a fucking lie. _

It only took a few months before we drifted apart, and well you know what happened after that. Promises are always broken so what's the point in even making them. Someone always ends up getting hurt in the end.

''What are you thinking about?'' I was brought out of my thoughts by Sonny's voice.

''Just some stuff from a while ago'' I said sighing.

''Want to talk about it?'' She questioned. I just shook my head. We sat in silence for a few minutes and my thoughts drifted back to earlier whilst she went back onto her laptop.

''Sonny'' I said.

''Mhmm'' She said, she continued to look down at her screen; I waited for her to look up. She looked up at me after I didn't reply. ''What's wrong?'' She asked instantly.

''I...'' I didn't know how to phrase it, well I did I just didn't want to say it to her. ''I'm Scared'' I said looking down at the floor. I heard shuffling and the next thing I knew Sonny was sat next to me and pulling me into a hug.

''Is it because of your phone earlier?'' She questioned me.

''Yeah...'' I said trailing off my sentence.

''Alex, what else?'' She questioned, knowing I was holding back.

''I was going to leave school early today but as I got near the front of the school Justin was there, he was stood by the gates just watching the school doors, he looked, I don't know he looked different, scary'' I said thinking back to earlier on in the day. ''He ignored everyone that walked past him, I didn't want to go near him, so I waited for him to leave. That's why I was late back here''

''So you're scared of Justin?'' She asked and I nodded. ''Alex, you'll be fine. You're at school. You have Taylor, stay with her and if you really want you can come to my classroom at break an lunch yeah?'' I just nodded again as Sonny got up getting her laptop and sitting back down next to me.

There wasn't really that much on TV so I watched over Sonny's shoulder as she went on her laptop. I watched as she opened up a word document changing the font to large and typing. _Alex, I know you're watching me. _When I looked up away from the screen I saw Sonny looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

''Can I help you?'' She asked laughing slightly.

''I don't know, There's nothing on TV'' I said shrugging. Sonny looked up at the wall before back to me.

''Well why don't you go to bed, it's about time you did. I'm going to in a minute as well'' I just looked at her trying to see if she was joking or if she was actually being serious. She shut her laptop off again after shutting it down and got up walking to the light turning it off. ''Come on then'' I stood up and followed her up the stairs before going to my room, grabbing some sweats and a shirt then going to the bathroom to get changed.

I walked back into the room going to my bag and searching through it for my iPod which I soon found. I put it on the side table before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up. I saw Sonny peek her head through the door slightly. ''Night Alex, you'll be fine'' She smiled slightly before closing the door and heading to her own room. I laid there for a moment before closing my eyes and hoping to fall back to sleep soon, to my surprise I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

_I stood holding my stomach in the living room at home. As I looked down at my hands I noticed blood seeping through my shirt onto my hands. I spun around, trying to see who had done this. I stopped. By the front door was Justin, holding a knife. I walked towards him. ''Justin... Why'' My voice sounded weak and Justin just laughed. Suddenly our dad had appeared behind Justin; they were both smiling and laughing at me, shouting various insults. I turned and ran, I ran up the stairs. Max's room was open, he was fast asleep in his bed. I walked into his room shutting the door behind me as I heard footsteps and shouting. ''Leave me alone!'' I shouted through the door only to hear more laughter. I looked over at Max who was now awake. ''Alex, wake up, your dreaming'' It wasn't his voice. It was a girl's voice. ''Alex, come on please'' _

My eyes shot open, Sonny was leaning above me, a worried look on her face. I brought my hands down to my stomach where in the dream was blood, nothing just my shirt. ''Fucking idiot'' I said to myself.

''Who?'' Sonny questioned.

''JUSTIN! I shouted, I fucking hate him!'' I screamed.

''Hey, hey calm down'' I relaxed slightly and she stood up to leave. ''Night Alex'' She said for the second time. I waited for her to go back to her room and when I was sure she was asleep I got up. I crept down the hallway into the room Max was using. I walked to the other side of the room and slid into bed next to him putting my arm around him.

''Lexi'' He mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over into my side more.

''Mhmm'' I replied mainly to myself as I just sat watching Max's peacefully face while he slept. I don't know what my life would be like without Max, there wouldn't be anything to live for. He was my life, he's all that matters. I sighed to myself, something I had been doing a lot lately before my eyes started to droop and I closed them once again drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up from Max's voice, he was talking to someone. I groaned slightly as I rubbed my eyes before opening them to see Sonny stood in the doorway smiling down at me. I looked over to Max who was also smiling still curled up by my side.

''That's so cute'' Sonny commented as she continued to stand in the door way. ''When did you come in here?' She asked still smiling.

''After you went back to bed'' I said as I stretched yawning again before noticing the time on Max's clock. I groaned as I got up ruffling Max's hair as I did so before I walked back to my room to get myself ready for school before I made sure that Max was ready.

We walked downstairs to find Sonny stood holding a slice of toast by the front door. She handed to Max instantly and I looked at her confused.

''He asked for it earlier'' She said answering the question in my mind. ''Do you want anything?'' I shook my head, no. ''Let's go then'' She said as we walked out to the car, I made sure Max had his seatbelt on before I got in the front as we drove to his school to drop him off.

We had dropped Max off and were just about to pull into the schools car park when I noticed Justin once again stood by the gates, he looked the same as yesterday, he was searching for someone and he scared me. Sonny noticed my discomfort as she pulled into a spot. ''Okay Alex, stick with Taylor throughout the day and come find me at the end of the day, if you want you can come to my classroom okay?'' I nodded as I got out the car and made my way into the school, I couldn't help but notice Justin's gaze follow me from the corner of my eye, or maybe I was just being paranoid.

* * *

I was thankful the day was nearly over; I kept seeing Justin from the corner of my eye nearly everywhere I went. I had even gone to Sonny's classroom at lunch and watched as he stood leaning on a locker across the hall staring at me. Sonny just said I was probably being paranoid, I wanted to believe her but something didn't feel right. I had agreed to meet Sonny outside her classroom after my last lesson. I didn't have Taylor with me as she was in a different lesson but she was determined to check in with me outside her classroom to make sure I was okay. I watched out the door as the last few minutes passed waiting to get away from this place.

The final bell sounded and I got up from my seat putting my books into my bag, occasionally looking up at the door as I did so. People were now flooding the hallways I should be fine. ''Russo, can I have a word please'' Crap there goes that idea. All I could think about whilst the teacher was talking to me as how the hallways were slowly becoming empty. I couldn't help but tap my foot as I waited. ''Alright you can go now'' I nodded and walked out into the near empty hallway. I was about to turn the corner when I saw Taylor heading in the same direction.

''TAYLOR WAI-'' I called out but was cut off by a hand covering my face. I felt myself being dragged backwards as Taylor just turned around.

''ALEX!'' She screamed but was cut off by another figure bumping into her and knocking her to the floor. I couldn't do anything but struggle against the person pulling me backwards. The next thing I knew another hooded person was tying my hands behind my back and leading me out to a car.

**Sonny's POV:**

The bell had gone 10 minutes ago and there was still no sign of Alex. At that very moment Taylor came running down the hall towards me. She leaned forwards trying to catch her breath before she looked back up at me.

''S-she's g-gone'' She stuttered out.

''Taylor what are you talking about?'' I questioned worried now.

''Alex, Justin took her'' I felt like the whole world around me was frozen, I couldn't hear anything but my own thoughts. She kept telling me something wasn't right, Justin was acting weird. I told her she was paranoid. I told her I would keep her safe. Fuck.


	9. Darkness

**Before you read this chapter I just wanna point out that its like extremely dark, im being serious when I say that. The rating of this story is going to be changed to M for this chapter. Things will start to lighten up in the next few chapters but this one is like really... yeah. My mind I don't even know. Anyway don't say I didn't warn you. Here you go... Oh and hey wanna leave a review please? anyone? k **

**Previously**

_The bell had gone 10 minutes ago and there was still no sign of Alex. At that very moment Taylor came running down the hall towards me. She leaned forwards trying to catch her breath before she looked back up at me._

_''S-she's g-gone'' She stuttered out._

_''Taylor what are you talking about?'' I questioned worried now._

_''Alex, Justin took her'' I felt like the whole world around me was frozen, I couldn't hear anything but my own thoughts. She kept telling me something wasn't right, Justin was acting weird. I told her she was paranoid. I told her I would keep her safe. Fuck._

I stood in the hallway with Taylor trying to process what was happening. Alex had been taken by Justin... I should have just listened to her when she said he was up to something. I sighed looking up at Taylor who was still trying to get her breath back to normal.

''Taylor can you take Max home with you?'' I asked and she just nodded. ''I'll pick him up later.'' And with that she turned and walked out of the school. I stood there for a while longer before turning and walking out to my car. My phone beeped and I took it out to see one new message from Alex's phone.

**A: Don't look for her. Go home and go to this link.**

At the end of the text was a URL for some sort of live stream. I threw my phone on the seat beside me and drove off home. As soon as I had parked the car, I got out sprinting up towards my house and into the kitchen where the laptop was. I didn't waste any time. I quickly typed in the URL from the text. I drummed my fingers on the table as I waited for the page to load.

The stream finally loaded. It was an image of a room, I could faintly make out someone sat on the floor in the corner but the room was dark. There was a sound of faint shuffling and groaning coming from my speakers followed by a beep. I looked down to see a chat bar down the side.

_Oh good. Your here_

With that the light came on in the room to reveal Alex curled up in a ball near the corner of the room. There was a single bed on the other side of the room. Her eyes were red and puffy as she cried to herself, hugging her knees to her chest. I couldn't tear my eyes from the screen, as much as it killed me staring at her like this I just couldn't. It was then that I received another message.

_Let me tell you how this will work. Any retaliation from either you or Alex will end with consequences. I bet your wondering why I took her. We need money. Alex is one way to get that, she has no choice in this._

I gulped at that sentence, hoping it didn't mean what I think it did. Alex was already an emotional wreck from her father being abusive. If someone else was to happen like that she would just completely break down. I didn't like the way I felt at the moment. I knew what was coming but I kept trying to tell myself there would be another way.

_Oh and one more thing. This stream will be constantly available to you only. Show or tell anyone else and we'll know._

With that a hooded figure stepped into the room walking over to Alex, grabbing her by the hair and making her sit up.

''Fuck off'' She growled. I watched in shock as the man struck her across the face. I tried to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes as I watched.

''Have some respect'' A deep voice growled. I didn't recognise it at all; it wasn't her dads or Justin.

''No. You're a fucking ass hole. Go die in a hole'' With that came another slap to the face as Alex tried to get up. She ended up being pushed back down to the floor and kicked in the side numerous times. I tried to block out the screams that echoed through the speakers on my laptop. I knew this was going to end badly but I really couldn't stop watching. It was almost a sort of reassurance just knowing she was alive still.

I watched as the man walked out the door only to return a few moments later. Throwing two objects that I didn't recognise to the floor. Alex looked up in horror at the man as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

''Time for you to earn your keep and pay something for this family'' The voice sounded again before another man walked into the room nodding at the other man as he walked out the room.

''Oh Alex... what to do with you'' A new voice sounded as he walked over to her, caressing the side of her face. Alex quickly slapped his hand away which only returned in him delivering a blow to her face as Alex cried out in pain. ''Alright then.''

He picked her up walking across the room and throwing her onto the bed. She tried to get up but he came over picking up an object off the floor as he pushed her back down. The man quickly pulled of Alex's shirt and trousers leaving her in her underwear as I watched in horror. That was it, I couldn't watch this happen. I slammed my laptop shut sitting there thinking of a way to get Alex out of there.

After a few hours passed I opened the laptop again to see Alex laid on the floor closer to the camera. Visible cuts and bruises covered her body as she sobbed, her breathing becoming uneven. Her body started to shake as her breathing became even worse. I watched as she passed out her eyes fluttering shut and her body lay limp on the ground.

I got out of my chair. I wasn't going to leave here there for any longer than she had to be. I grabbed my car keys; I was going to her house to look. I knew it was dangerous and risky but there was absolutely no way I was going to sit back and wait.

I sat outside their house in my car watching for movement inside the house...There wasn't any. I crept towards the front door and knocked. I waited and there was no response, I knocked again and still nothing so I reached down under the mat grabbing the key and walking into the house slowly looking around. I crept around the house checking all the rooms nothing. I was about to leave again when I noticed another door. I creaked it open slowly to find a set of stairs going down. I followed them down to another door. I pushed it; it was unlocked and slowly swung open. I walked into the dark room to see Alex now laid curled up in a ball with silent tears rolling down her face. I didn't have time to respond before Alex looked up relieved but scared at the same time as something hard slammed into me sending me flying to the floor.

**Alex's POV:**

I didn't know what to do. I lay on the floor in pain after being kicked several times hoping that someone would come and save me. I thought this part of my life was gone to a certain extent but it just kept coming back. The man walked out of the room before coming back in with two objects throwing them on the floor. I looked at them, one was a pair of handcuffs and the other was a bottle of water, I looked up at him as tears flowed down my cheeks.

''Time for you to earn your keep and pay something for this family'' He said to me as a new man walked into the room whilst he walked out.

''Oh Alex... what to do with you'' The voice sounded as he walked over to me stroking the side of my face. I slapped his hand away only resulting in him hitting me. ''Alright then''

He picked me up quickly ignoring my struggles and threw me on a bed in the corner of the room. I tried to get up and run but he just pushed me back down placing the handcuffs next to me on the bed. He pulled off my shirt and trousers as he left me just in my underwear before taking off his trousers and pants. I tried to get up again as he slapped me before climbing onto me straddling me. He handcuffed one of my arms to the post of the bed. I kept pulling on it as he touched me but it only made matters worse as it broke my skin making the pain return. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes or the screams of pain as he just laughed in my face. I closed my eyes, I didn't want this.

I don't remember when he finally stopped. The only thing I remember was the pain throughout the whole time, screaming begging for him to stop. He just laughed and carried on as the pain continued to increase. By the time he was done I was completely numb. He un cuffed me and threw me on the floor kicking me, calling me a worthless slut as he threw some bills down on the floor.

I looked down disgusted at my own body as I saw various cuts and bruises everywhere. I just cried and cried as my breathing became uneven and I found it hard to breathe. I felt my whole body shake as I struggled to bring oxygen in my lungs and the next thing I knew I fell into darkness thinking how I would rather be dead right now then alive.

I don't know how long I was out for but eventually I opened my eyes and was still in the room. I was hoping it was all some sort of sick dream that I had but no. I curled up into a ball on the floor as more tears fell from my eyes. I heard footsteps and doors creaking upstairs but I just tried to tune it out. Eventually they got louder and louder, the door slowly swung open as Ms. Munroe appeared in the doorway stepping in. I looked up at her relieved that she was here to save me but then I saw him approaching from behind as he rammed into her, she went flying onto the floor.

He walked over to her laughing as he kicked her in the side. She cried out in pain as he bent down to her level tilting her head so she was facing me.

''You really think you would be able to save that slut so easily?'' He laughed again to himself. ''Your stupider then I thought, I did warn you about this. He pulled her up to her feet, walking her over to a corner with the chair. I just sat there not moving, watching. I didn't speak. I just continued crying. I didn't even react when he picked up a rope off the floor and tied her up. He slapped her around the face before turning to me and smirking.

''I told you there would be consequences. Just this time you won't be able to not watch'' He walked over to me as I backed away slightly, only cornering myself. He grabbed my hair yanking me up as I cried out. He pulled me across the room by my hair throwing me onto the bed. He did the same as the man before, removing my clothing and his own lower half as he straddled me whilst I struggled.

''STOP FUCKING MOVING'' He pressed his elbow to my stomach pushing down hard as I screamed with the pressure increasing. ''Now, you're going to watch this. Knowing it's your fault'' He spoke to Ms Monroe before laughing to himself as started to do the same as the other man. I tried my best not to scream out in pain, which only seemed to increase his pleasure. He occasionally hit me when I started to struggle again or when he got annoyed with the screaming. I had been through this once, wasn't that enough!?

I tilted my head to look over at Ms Monroe. She was sat there crying silently to herself as she watched. She mouthed ''I'm So Sorry Alex'' every so often when I screamed.

Eventually he was done, he got up slapping me once more. He walked out the room just leaving me there before throwing my clothes at me. I heard a lock click as I just laid there not moving, staring at the wall. I wanted to die. What was the point in living anymore? He had taken everything important from me. I was completely worthless to everyone, no one cared. I just wanted to end my life then and there. I couldn't live with this. Things were bad enough already.

''Alex...'' Sonny's soft voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her. ''Are you okay?'' I didn't respond. ''I'm so sorry'' I still didn't say anything. ''Alex please say something'' Nothing. I sat there in silence. ''Alex, please.'' She begged her voice cracking. I looked up once again at her still restricted, tied to the chair. I looked at her for a moment longer before I sat up slowly pulling on the old sweats and shirt that were on the floor before walking over to her. I untied the ropes before starting to walk across the room.

She reached out grabbing my wrist and I quickly flinched pulling back as I looked at her rubbing my wrist. She took my hand looking at my bruised wrist from earlier. She looked at me sadly before pulling me into a hug. I stiffened under her touch and just stood with my hands by my side before she pulled back. I walked across the room sitting on the floor pulling my knees to my chest watching Ms Monroe as she walked over and sat in front of me.

''Alex sweetie, please say something'' I looked up to her, looking into her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again like a goldfish. I shook my head as fresh tears filled my eyes. ''Hey, I'm not gonna let him hurt you again Alex.'' She pulled me into her lap as she wrapped her arms around me protectively. I wanted to believe her but to be honest I didn't know what to do anymore.

**Sonny's POV:**

Alex hadn't said anything. She just sat there in my arms all through the night. The next morning I assumed judging by how long we had been here arrived, the room was completely silent apart from the sound of our breathing and the occasional creak of the floorboards above us. It was hard to tell how much time had passed though when footsteps were heard getting closer and closer before there was the sound of the key twisting in the door as it swung open. He stood there smirking as Alex buried her face into my shoulder.

''What do you want'' I spat out at him through clenched teeth.

''This has nothing to do with you'' He spat back as he walked across the room. I instinctively held Alex tighter as he tried to pull her from my grip. He ended up standing on my foot which led to me loosening my grip and for him to pull Alex from my arms as she looked at me completely terrified. I jumped to my feet running towards him and pushing him into the wall as hard as I could. He dropped Alex to the floor with a thud as she landed face first onto the floor. She rolled over holding her head before pulling her hand away to look at her hand. Blood. There was now a gash across her forehead.

Before I could react another man entered the room. Looking over at me smirking before he came over and pulled me up, taking me over to the chair where I was once again tied down. Alex didn't even react when the same man walked over to her caressing the side of her face like the man before. Soon enough the hooded figure left leaving Alex on the floor with the man glaring at her. He unzipped his pants as he made Alex kneel down on the floor. She kept shaking her head refusing but she gave in after a few slaps here and there. I closed my eyes in horror as the man repeated what the other two had done to her. This was really going to leave her scarred.

I kept my eyes shut the whole time, trying to block out the noises. When the room became silent I looked up to see Alex lying as a heap on the floor, her face completely blank. I looked over at the man who was stood over her, kicking her bare stomach. ''YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL'' I screamed at him. He turned around, kicking Alex once more before walking over to me and un tying the ropes before walking out the door as the locked clicked.

I shot up and across the room to Alex, I went to touch her arm but she moved back. ''Don't touch me'' she whispered. I tried to get her to sit up but it made matters worse.

''DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME'' She screamed as she held her arms around herself.

''Alex, I'm not going to hurt you'' I said calmly trying not to upset her even more.

''YOU LIED'' She screamed. ''YOU SAID HE WOULDNT DO IT AGAIN. YOU LIED'' She shouted as she broke out into full on hysteric sobbing. I could only watch as Alex rocked back and forth, broken, scared and hurt. For most of the day I sat on the opposite side of the room watching her as she sat in silence clearly in her own world.

She didn't even look up when the man returned with a single tray of food. I looked up to Alex who was already skinny enough already. I pushed the tray towards her and she didn't even look up, she just pushed it back towards me before turning away resting her head on the wall.

''Alex you need to eat something'' I said as I heard my own stomach rumbling.

''No'' Was all she said before blocking out everything else I said.

Later on that day I heard footsteps approaching again, I stood up hiding behind the door as he walked in. As soon as he entered the room I kicked the back of his leg making him fall to the floor.

''You son of a bitch'' He spun around getting up and charging at me but I dodged out the way as he ran into the wall. I ran to Alex as I pulled her to her feet, she struggled in my grip but I just kept pulling her as we headed towards the door but then grabbed her pulling her back and slamming her into the wall as he gripped her neck strangling her. I hit my fists against his back trying to get him to let go as Alex's face started to change colour. She didn't even fight back; she just stood there staring into his eyes, expression blank. I looked around the room for anything to help and spotted the chair, I grabbed it lifting it up and swinging it at him as it broke on impact. He dropped Alex to the floor falling on top of her as she screamed out in pain from the weight of his body on hers.

I didn't waste time when he rolled off her to get up. I grabbed her hand shoving her out the door as I quickly slammed it shut locking it and throwing the key onto the ground. Alex looked at me, frozen on the spot not moving. I started walking up the stairs pulling her behind me slowly. When we reached the top of the stairs I let go of Alex's hand and walked towards the front door. I turned around to see her stood in the same spot. Her face blank, her eyes empty and blood now running down the side of her face again from the re-opened wound on her head.

''Alex? Come on'' She still didn't move. I walked over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me again to my car. She sat in the front seat in silence as I looked at her. ''Do you have your phone?'' She didn't say anything, just shook her head. ''Taylor has Max, where does she live?''

Alex gave me her address and that was all she said, she fell back into silence staring out the window as I drove towards Taylor's house. She didn't make an attempt to move when we reached her house. I looked at her worried before getting out and walking up to the house ringing the doorbell. I waited as a light came on, I didn't even think about the fact it was the middle of the night and at least a day later, who knew how long we were there for. By now everyone was asleep. Taylor soon answered though, her tired eyes scanning my face for any hint to the situation.

''She's in the car...'' I trailed my sentence off.

''That's great but oh my god, look at you what happened. Thank god your safe though'' She said smiling, glad Alex and I were safe and away from them.

''Yeah it is but not really'' She looked at me confused before I started explaining everything that had happened, what they had done to her. I didn't avoid anything. I knew Taylor was her best friend and to help she would have to know everything. I watched as Taylor burst out into tears looking past me to the car.

''How is she?'' She asked her voice shaky.

''I don't know... She won't say anything. She just sits there in silence not even moving. I practically had to drag her out of the house, she won't even let me touch her'' I sighed as Taylor looked sadly at me.

''I'll go get Max...'' She said as she walked into the house, returning a few minutes later with a sleeping Max in her arms. She put him into my arms before looking at the car again.

''Do you want to come with us? She might talk to you, I mean she's told you most other things before'' Taylor nodded.

''Yeah... Gimmie two secs'' She said running back into the house before appearing again with a small back pack. She followed me down towards the car as she sat down and pulled Max onto her lap. I watched as Alex glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before looking at Taylor and then going back to staring out the window. I twisted the key in the ignition and started the drive back towards my house.

I was seriously worried by now; it's not good to keep things inside like Alex. She needed to speak to someone about what had happened. I just hoped having Taylor and Max would make her talk to someone. At least she reacted in some way when they got in the car. It was better than her sitting there like a zombie.

When we got back to the house Alex actually moved, she undid her seat belt climbing out the car and walking up to the front door, waiting for me to come and unlock it. Taylor soon followed with Max. We walked into the house in silence. Taylor asked which room was Max's before walking up the stairs to put him to bed. I sat on the sofa before I looked around to see Alex staring at me with tears in her eyes.

''Alex come here sweetie'' She complied, walking over and collapsing into my arms as she let the tears fall again. Taylor soon came downstairs to see this as she sat on the sofa next to us, rubbing Alex's back soothingly.

''It's alright Alex, your gonna be fine'' Taylor said calmly.

''N..no I'm n...not'' She choked out.

''Yeah you are Alex, don't worry'' She said again. Alex shot up out of my arms to stand up.

''NO IT'S NOT! STOP LYING TO ME STOP'' She screamed as she fell onto a heap on the floor, curling into a ball as she rocked back and forth, forcing back the tears that continued to build up. Taylor quickly went over to her bending down on the floor next to her trying to help her up.

''NO NO NO'' She screamed as she covered her hands over her ears, rocking back and forth. Taylor looked at me with tears in her own eyes as we both looked at Alex trying to figure out what to do. There was only one real thing for me to do... I had to tell the police. I told Taylor what I was going to do and walked over to the phone. I was about to pick it up when I heard Alex speak again.

''I want to die'' She said quietly, I looked over to Taylor who was equally as shocked as me.

**Guys I need your opinion about this story, how should I go from here. I have two possible ideas in my head but I really don't know. One would be down the route of like Sonny ending up adopting Max and Alex and then things start to like not gonna give too much away so I wont say. OR She can continue hiding it from everyone until she finally erm snaps. Or if you have any other ideas lemme know in a review? Yeah? K thanks. I suck at this erghh**


	10. Empty

**So erm, this chapter is really short and bad, sorry to dissapoint I was like idn. It's really jumpy as well skips alot of time out**

**Previously**

_''NO IT'S NOT! STOP LYING TO ME STOP'' She screamed as she fell onto a heap on the floor, curling into a ball as she rocked back and forth, forcing back the tears that continued to build up. Taylor quickly went over to her bending down on the floor next to her trying to help her up._

_''NO NO NO'' She screamed as she covered her hands over her ears, rocking back and forth. Taylor looked at me with tears in her own eyes as we both looked at Alex trying to figure out what to do. There was only one real thing for me to do... I had to tell the police. I told Taylor what I was going to do and walked over to the phone. I was about to pick it up when I heard Alex speak again._

_''I want to die'' She said quietly, I looked over to Taylor who was equally as shocked as me._

**Sonny's POV:**

''I want to die'' She said quietly, I looked over to Taylor who was equally as shocked at me, looking at Alex's fragile form on the ground. She looked up to meet my eyes, nodding telling me silently to do it, that she would watch Alex for now. I picked up the phone holding it in my hands unsure of what to do. I should have done this along time, what exactly was I meant to say? I sighed dialling the number eventually.

I had been told to bring Alex down to the nearest police station immediately. I walked over to her; she was now sat on the sofa just staring out the window, silent tears still running down the side of her face. I put my hand on her back lightly making her jump before she relaxed.

''Alex'' I spoke softly. ''We have to go now'' I said as she looked up nodding. Taylor went upstairs to retrieve Max as Alex got to her feet and walked out silently to the car not saying a word still. Taylor and Max soon joined us as we drove once again in silence towards the station.

It didn't take long to get there; I walked over to Alex's side holding the door open as she just stared at the building before eventually getting up out of the car and heading towards the front doors slowly. The room was pretty much empty; there were a few chairs around the side of the room with some sort of reception area behind a glass window. We had only been stood there for a few seconds when an officer walked into the room towards us. Alex suddenly jumped backwards hiding behind me in fear. I reached my arm out taking her hand in mine to reassure her.

''Are you Miss Munroe?'' He asked looking at me as I nodded, his gaze shifted to Alex behind me. ''We need to ask her some questions'' He said nodding at her. I turned around bending down slightly so I could see into Alex's eyes as I held her hand tightly.

''Alex, you need to go with this man'' I said sadly. She shook her head. Looking up at him terrified.

''I'll go get one of my female colleagues'' He said smiling sadly at her before disappearing and reappearing a few moments later with a female officer who walked up beside's me looking down at Alex.

''Sweetie you need to come with me so I can ask you some questions'' She said reassuringly as Alex just looked at her blankly.

''You'll be fine Alex'' I said squeezing her hand lightly.

''Come with me'' She whispered as I looked at the officer as she just nodded.

''Okay'' I turned to see Taylor stood with Max. ''Taylor can you watch Max for a while please?'' I asked and she nodded before I turned walking away with Alex still holding her hand as they lead us into a room with a table each side with two chairs as I took a seat next to Alex on one side. The officer sat opposite us with a piece of paper in front of her; there was also a recording device on the table which she turned on starting asking the questions.

I blocked most of it out, not wanting to hear what I had already seen with my own eyes several times, I sat watching Alex carefully as she stuttered over her words, tears falling freely from her eyes. She had her hands rested on the table in front of her as she played with her fingers whilst speaking. The next question to come was a shock to both of us.

''What is going on with you and Miss Munroe?'' The lady asked curiously. Alex looked at me for a moment before turning back to her, this time I listened carefully to her answer.

''She helped me'' Alex's quiet voice spoke up. ''Me a-and my brother, She s-saved me from m-my dad, she l-let me s-stay with h-her'' Alex spoke.

''Miss Munroe anything to add?'' She asked raising her eyebrow.

''No... I noticed some weird things going on at school with Alex and her older brother, I took her and Max in when I found out what was happening but then Alex's dad took her again, I went to try and help her but we ended up locked in the basement for a day or so'' I said trying my best not to let the scene resurface in my mind.

''So you knew that Mr Russo was abusive before had?'' She asked, as I froze.

''Y-yes...''

''Why did you not say anything the first time?''

''I was going to, I wanted to. Alex made me promise not to, She didn't want to risk being split from her brother Max I-'' I got cut off by Alex speaking up.

''I didn't want anyone to know'' She whispered. ''I thought it would all go away'' She said breaking out into full on sobbing as she began to shake. I quickly got up walking over to her and kneeling down on the ground in front of her.

''Alex, calm down'' I said with her breathing becoming more un-even. ''Breathe Alex'' I looked into her eyes as I put my hands on either side of her face making her look at me. ''C'mon Alex'' I knelt like that for a while longer until she started calming down. I pulled her into a hug instantly telling her it was going to be okay as the officer told her that was all the questions.

''Alex'' This time the officer was the one kneeling down in front of her looking into her eyes. ''We need to do a medical examination... and gather evidence'' She said as Alex's eyes became wide. ''It won't take long and Miss Munroe can come with you'' She nodded before we were both led to a different room.

* * *

We were now sat back in the waiting area with Taylor as they took Max to ask him some questions. I got up seeing the person who I was looking for enter the police station. I walked over to her as we went into a different room to discuss something, Alex didn't even notice me gone as she was half asleep lying on Taylor's shoulder.

I smiled walking back into the room a few hours later to see Alex now awake and Max returning as well.

**Alex's POV:**

I was glad that it was hopefully over with, they had everything they needed. I didn't have to speak about it again I hoped. They wanted to speak to Max, I don't understand why but they did. I was now just sat with Taylor in silence my eyes half shut, I just wanted to go home, curl into a ball and cry but I needed to keep it together for slightly longer.

It was then that Max came back in running straight over to me as I looked down at him, his eyes pleading. I picked him up off the floor sitting him on my lap as Miss Munroe came back into the room smiling before walking in a different direction again as a new lady walked up to us kneeling down.

''Hello Alex, Max'' She spoke. ''I'm your social worker'' I sat up. They couldn't split me and Max up.

''W-what's going to h-happen'' I got out as a whisper.

''We've found someone to temporarily adopt you whilst we do some more checks before she can actually adopt you in the long term'' She said smiling.

''Who?'' Max asked excitedly.

''I think you already know'' She said and at that moment Miss Munroe suddenly appeared behind her.

''Surprise'' She chuckled lightly. As she took Max from me holding him in her arms. I just looked up at her not really sure what to do. My head was still screaming at me, replaying the images in my head as I continued to hold back my tears, the feeling of emptiness threatening to resurface from where I pushed it aside before. That's what I was used to, hiding my feelings. It seemed to work best for me. It meant that I didn't have to worry about myself but it was becoming much harder to do. More and more I felt like I was about to break down at any second or want to just end it there and then. I had no idea to control my mind, as hard as I tried my barriers kept getting broken down.

''Alex?'' She spoke calling me out of my thoughts as I looked up. ''Come on time to go'' I nodded once again going back to how I was before, just silent. I didn't even remember getting in the car or the drive here so when we arrived back at Sonny's house I just got up straight away walking to the sofa as I curled into the side. I watched as Sonny walked in with Max, taking him straight back up to bed before returning back down and going to the kitchen to grab something. Taylor had gotten picked up from the station so now it was just us.

The empty feeling was there again. The reminder of how worthless my life was now with everything that had been taken. My mind kept wandering and there was nothing to do apart from let the silence creep in. I didn't want to do anything; I let the despair take over as I sat there just staring at one spot. Hoping to find anything to take my mind away from the place it currently was.

I felt the catch dip as Sonny came and sat next to me putting her arm around my shoulder. I looked up at her as pulled me into a tight hug once again, stroking the back of my head as I buried my head in her neck.

''I'm so sorry Alex'' She said again and I was confused. ''I didn't stop him'' Her voice shook as she spoke. ''I said I would but I didn't'' I pulled back from her embrace looking up into her eyes to see them glazed over slightly.

''its okay'' I whispered looking down to avoid her gaze as she sighed.

''It's really not'' She breathed. ''I'm so sorry'' She said once more, this time she was the one that looked away before her gaze flickered back to mine once more. She stood up pulling me up with her. ''Come on, you should get some sleep''

''I'm not tired'' I lied, I was exhausted but sleep would only cause everything to come back again, it was bad enough already. With nothing to do but sit in silence, things were always able to creep up on you when you were least expecting it including your own memories. That's the thing you see, your own mind turns on you. It's a constant inner battle with yourself through every second of every day. There is no peace, and then something like this happens and it's like a mine field going off in your head. Each and every bad memory returning to haunt you as you tried to carry on with your life. The problem was no one understood, it was different for everyone. Each individual had their own way of dealing with things. People would push away the pain but only use something to cover it up and hide their tracks.

''Well then, I'll stay down here with you'' She said snapping me out of my thoughts.

''Why? You look like you're going to pass out any second'' I said bluntly.

''Thanks, but I'm not going to leave you on your own to sit in silence, it's not good for you, you need to do something, talk to someone anything''

* * *

A few days had passed since then and it wasn't much better. Sometimes I would just go upstairs away from everyone and sit there in silence letting my mind wander and the emptiness fill me again. I would come up here for hours and just sit; no one would really come talk to me. Sonny understood that I needed some space but she was still worried, I barely ate or slept lately and wouldn't do much and well Max... He really had no idea what was going on. He just thought I was always tired, he tried to get me to play with him but I wasn't in the mood, I knew deep down that it was starting to hurt him when I said I was busy but I tried my best to act normal around him. Things would never be the same and go back to how they were before no matter how hard we all tried.

There was a light knocking at the door as I looked up to see Max stood there with Sonny behind him. He walked in and climbed up onto the bed sitting in front of me as Sonny just remained in the door way watching.

''Alex'' Max said smiling slightly. I just looked at him confused as he held his arms out reaching forward and pulling me down slightly as he pulled me into a hug. We both fell sideways onto the bed as he chuckled slightly.

''Max'' I groaned as he stayed latched onto me giggling. ''Oh you want it like that do you?'' I said smiling at his adorableness. I sat up quickly pulling Max with me as I started to tickle him as he squirmed.

''NOO ALEX'' he giggled trying to swat my hands away with his own tiny hands. I eventually stopped as Max lay there panting trying to get his breath back whilst still smiling as I pulled him into my lap putting my arms around him. Our heads both snapped up when there was a ringing from Sonny's phone. She glanced down at who was calling before walking away to answer the call, she never usually did that.

I shrugged the thought of wanting to enjoy my current mood before my head took over again. I picked Max up getting up as I did so and walking towards the door. I was about to head towards the stairs to go downstairs when Sonny's voice interrupted me as I leaned against the door listening in, signalling Max to be quiet.

''Yeah...'' She said sadly. ''I don't know why, they won't stop'' she said again and there was a long pause where the other person spoke. ''Are you serious right now?'' She asked getting angry, I decided that was the time to stop eaves dropping and went downstairs with Max as he ran straight to the TV turning it on before running back over as I dodged away from him. He looked at me frowning before jumping onto the sofa as I laughed taking a seat beside him.

A few minutes later Sonny appeared sitting in the chair next to the sofa, she didn't really look at the TV. She had a distant look in her eyes, she was thinking about something and I could tell.

''Geeze don't think too hard'' I said teasingly as she looked up smiling lightly.

''Mhm'' She said laughing before reaching for the laptop that was in front of her as she stared intently at it whilst Max watched cartoons. For once I actually felt slightly happier, having Max around me along with Sonny just reassured me, I knew I was safe with them. ''I was talking to my mom by the way'' She said suddenly as I looked up confused.

''What?'' I asked.

''On the phone, I know you were listening early'' she said chuckling slightly as well fell back into a comfortable silence watching the TV.

* * *

A week had passed and I was getting better. I wasn't sat in silence on my own as much of the time. I would spend time with Max and Sonny along with Taylor. I still wasn't sleeping much, I knew the nightmares would resurface and they did. Sonny stayed with me some nights and other times I would sneak into Max's room just lying there. I was starting back at school today; I had been dreading it not wanting to go back. I wasn't sure if Justin would be there, Sonny wasn't either. She had been off the last few weeks as well, telling Mr Laritate that she had some personal things to deal with.

''Alex come on'' Sonny called from the front door as I put my plate in the sink before walking towards the door to see Max and Sonny stood there waiting. We dropped Max off first as usual before we drove to school. We sat in the car for a while both staring up at the building before getting out slowly and walking towards the doors ignoring the stares from some of the students.

I walked to my locker trying to avoid everyone's gaze as I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Justin stood right behind me smirking as I instantly froze but before he even had time to say anything Sonny had appeared stepping in front of us glaring at Justin.

''Problem Mr Russo?'' She said bluntly. He shook his head smirking still as he stepped closer. Sonny held her ground. ''I'm not scared of you'' She said as he laughed.

''We'll see about that'' He said before turning and walking away just as Mr Laritate walked into the hallway spotting Justin and walking over to us.

''Ahh Miss Munroe your back'' He said turning to watch Justin walking through the crowds.

''Why is he still here?'' She growled at him. ''You know what, never mind'' She said suddenly before turning and walking away into her classroom as I followed.

''Sonny?'' She turned to face me. ''What was that?'' I asked confused at how she had reacted.

''Nothing, don't worry about it'' She said smiling but it soon fell as there was a loud crash from the just outside the room as she winced. I looked at her confused. ''Headache'' She said groaning before sitting down at her desk.

Homeroom soon passed as a blur and the bell signalling our first period went. I was last out the classroom and watched as Justin walked in handing her a slip before sitting down at one of the desks as more students piled in the room. I quickly walked to the door looking at her sat, her head leaning on her right arm before I walked to my lesson confused at why Justin was actually still here.

**Like I said, short and shitty I es sorry**


	11. Lies

**Sorry for slow updates, it proably will be a while untilt the next one cause I've got lots of coursework and stuff for school n den my birthday n shiz is coming up so wont really have time to write**

**Anyway the next chapter; Yeah... I don't know. Sorry :S**

**Previously:**

''Sonny?'' She turned to face me. ''What was that?'' I asked confused at how she had reacted.

''Nothing, don't worry about it'' She said smiling but it soon fell as there was a loud crash from the just outside the room as she winced. I looked at her confused. ''Headache'' She said groaning before sitting down at her desk.

Homeroom soon passed as a blur and the bell signalling our first period went. I was last out the classroom and watched as Justin walked in handing her a slip before sitting down at one of the desks as more students piled in the room. I quickly walked to the door looking at her sat, her head leaning on her right arm before I walked to my lesson confused at why Justin was actually still here.

**Sonny's POV:**

The pain in my head right now was unbearable and the day was only just starting. To make matters worse Justin had just been moved into my class, this wasn't going to end well. As I was calling out attendance I noticed Justin just glaring at me from across the room. I decided not to take any notice of it and just try and get through this lesson.

I knew he was up to something but what, I didn't know. He had that look... he was planning. I needed to keep an eye on Alex; his plan would most likely be something involving her. If he even laid a hand on her I swear I would just flip.

The class I had was currently working in silence on a test, I was sat trying to grade other papers but all I could focus on was the pain in my head or the ticking off the clock from the other side of the room. I was just waiting for the hour to pass so I could relax in my free period which was next.

The hour dragged onto until eventually the bell signalled as I dismissed the class collecting in their work as they walked out the door. Justin was last to walk out, stepping closer to me so our faces were only inches apart before shoving his paper into my hand and walking out the door. I'm not going to lie, I was scared of him but I tried my best not to show it. It would only make things worse if he knew.

I sighed going back over to my desk before taking out the packet of aspirin that I had in my draw before taking the small pills with some water. I finished the marking before opening my laptop to check for any new emails. One new email had come in from the principal. I read the email before groaning. It was my turn to serve detentions after school. I looked down at the list to see only one students name so far... Justin Russo. Someone else was bound to get detention before the end of the day right.

It was currently lunch time and as far as I knew the list still hadn't changed. Alex walked into the room with Taylor within a few minutes of the bell signalling break to start. They went to their usual seats at the front of the room engrossed in their conversation. I sat there staring at the laptop unsure of what to spend my time doing.

''Sonny?'' Alex's voice brought me from my thoughts as I looked up.

''Yeah?''

''Are you alright?'' She asked looking at me concerned that was meant to be my part.

''Yeah I'm fine...'' I trailed off. ''I have to do detention afterschool today, I'll give you my house key if Taylor can drive you?''

''Yeah that's fine'' Taylor said smiling as I reached into my bag, taking the house key of my key ring before handing it to Alex as I sat back down looking at the laptop again.

Before I knew it the end of the day had come. No one had turned up for the first 10 minutes after the bell until Justin finally walked in smirking shutting the door behind him as I looked up.

''Take a seat at the back Justin'' I muttered lowly.

''I'm good thanks'' He said before taking a seat right in front of my desk as he continued to stare at me. I was starting to become uncomfortable.

''Have you not got any work to do for other lessons?'' I asked him.

''Nope'' He said smiling evilly. Ok, this kid was really starting to creep me out now.

''Nothing else to do?''

''I know one thing I want to _Do'' _He spoke lowly as he stood up from his desk. I looked up at him unsure of what he was going to do next. He started heading to the back of the room. I decided to open the door. I got up walking over to the door but before I could do anything I felt his hand roughly cover my mouth as his other locked the door before wrapping around my waist as I struggled against his grip, this only ended in his grip increasing as my stomach started to ache.

I continued to thrash about in his hold as he pulled me backwards slowly out of view from the small window in the door. With each move I made the tighter his grip became as his arm moved up slightly over my ribs which instantly made me whimper with the increased pressure. I bit his hand as he suddenly moved his hand from my mouth.

''HEL-'' I started to scream before I had been thrown down onto the floor cutting of my plea for help.

''Shut up damnit'' He said bending down to my level as he grabbed my chin tightly in his hand so I was forced to look at him. ''Now listen closely'' He started.

''No, let go of me'' I said trying to get up only resulting in being pushed back down harder than before as he kicked my side before pinning me down.

''You cost our family a lot, you're going to pay for that''

''Fuck you'' I growled. Trying to get up again.

''Unless you want Alex to pay for it...'' He said and I froze. ''That's what I thought''

''What do you want?'' I asked through gritted teeth.

''Nothing yet. Haven't decided'' He said getting up leaving me laid on the floor.

''You're not going to get away with this''

''What are you going to do about it?'' He asked. I jumped up to my feet.

''This'' I said making a reach for my phone that had been recording the whole interaction but before I had time to get it he stood on my hand as I yelped. He picked it up deleting the message before turning back to me and kicking me several times in the ribs.

''Now, you tell anyone about this and Alex and Max will pay. Don't test me'' He said walking towards the door as I lay there clutching my stomach.

''What happened to you Justin? You used to be a good kid'' I called out from my position on the floor.

''Shut up'' He growled before walking out the room and shutting the door again behind him.

I stayed laid there going through what had just happened in my head. I knew he was being serious about if I told anyone what had happened someone would pay. I wasn't going to let it be Alex again. She had already been through so much. I sighed getting up trying my best to ignore the pain that shot through my stomach and ribs as I headed towards the front of the room packing away my stuff slowly.

I headed out to the car park slowly, I felt like I was being followed so kept looking over my shoulder every so often until I reached my car. Putting everything into the backseat before just sitting in the front seat gripping the steering wheel tightly for a moment before eventually twisting the key in the ignition as the car started up and I drove off the premises.

I arrived home within no time to notice Taylors car parked outside, she must have stayed with Alex which was good I guess. I got my bags out of the car walking up the front steps and into the house. I put my bags down by the front door and headed straight up the stairs after seeing Alex sat with Taylor and Max.

I collapsed straight on top of my bed, hiding my face in a pillow whilst grabbing another and pulling it to my chest tightly. I faced away from the door and just sat there staring forwards thinking. I didn't even notice the footsteps of Alex walking up the stairs and into my room until she knocked on the doorframe lightly.

''What?'' I asked rolling to face the other way.

''Are you okay?'' She asked as she looked at me cautiously.

''Just fine'' I lied smiling.

''You sure?'' She asked and I could tell that she was generally concerned but I didn't want to worry her.

''Yeah''

''Your obviously not though'' She said before walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed.

''Listen Alex I j-''

''ALEX'' Taylor shouted from downstairs interrupting what I was about to say. ''COME HERE A SECOND'' She called and you could hear her laughter.

''I'll be back'' She said looking at me one final time before walking out the door.

I sighed getting up and walking into my bathroom before locking the door behind me. I went over to the full length mirror before pulling off my shirt and looking down at my stomach which was already being covered by bruises that were forming. I just stared at myself in the mirror until I heard Alex's footsteps coming back up the stairs. I turned the shower on before I just slid down the wall in the bathroom bringing my knees to my chest like I was a little girl again. I listened closely as Alex's footsteps entered my room before she left again and her voice was heard from downstairs.

I knew I had to go downstairs eventually. I sighed getting up from my position on the floor and turning the shower off before I changed my clothes into some sweats and headed downstairs. Taylor was sat with Alex and Max on the sofa watching cartoons still. I went and sat on my usual chair in the corner as they all looked up at me.

''Sonny'' Max squealed as he jumped off the sofa and ran over to me diving into my lap as I bit my lip turning my face so they wouldn't notice.

''Hey Maxy'' I said ruffling his hair once he had settled down.

''Where were you earlier?'' He asked looking up with big curious eyes.

''I had to do detention'' I said smiling down at him as Alex looked up.

''Who did you have with you?'' Alex asked raising her eyebrow.

''Oh, just a few kids'' I said before looking back down at Max as he sat on my lap watching the TV intensely.

After a while of just sitting in silence and watching the TV I decided to get up, I placed Max on the sofa again before walking towards the kitchen.

''Taylor are you staying for dinner?'' I asked looking over my shoulder at her.

''I can't I have to get going actually. I'll see you tomorrow though'' She said before standing up hugging both Alex and Max and heading towards the door.

I kept an eye on them both as I started to make dinner. I would notice Alex sometimes with a distant look on her face; it made me wonder what she was thinking about. Knowing that it was most likely to do with everything that had happened made me even more determined for me to keep it from happening again. There was no way in hell Justin was going to get to either of them; I was going to make sure of it.

I finished making their dinner before calling them over into the kitchen as they sat at the island eating. I saw Alex looking at me from the corner of my eye and turned to face her. She looked like she was trying to do a really hard puzzle or math problem at the moment but I didn't say anything knowing it would only end with more questions.

* * *

Soon enough Alex and Max were both in bed asleep as I sat in my room on my laptop just browsing through random things not really paying much attention until Alex's whimpering started from across the hall. It happened nearly every night, she pretended to be fine but she really wasn't.

I got up and walked across the room like I had every other time and shook her lightly until she woke up and she looked at me.

''Same thing?'' I asked as she nodded before I pulled her into a hug tightly ignoring the aching from my stomach as she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. ''It's alright Alex'' I whispered running my fingers through her hair.

She pretended that it didn't bother her in front of most people but deep down she was still completely terrified. She just put on an act for Max and everyone else around her, a wall which I had quickly broken down.

I just rocked her back in forth in my arms gently mumbling words to a song quietly trying to get her back to sleep. That was always the hardest part, convincing her to go back to sleep. It would normally end with her asking for me to stay with her and I did... I wasn't going to say no, she needed me and that was my job. To look after and protect her, that's why it was so easy for me to make a decision about what to do. That was why I was willing to do whatever it took, no matter how painful to make her feel safe again.

The next day soon came and we had arrived at school like normal. Alex was sat in the classroom for me whilst we waited for the bell to signal homeroom. I was looking out the door at the students walking about just as Justin appeared in the doorway.

''I think I left something here in Detention yesterday'' He said smirking before walking over to the back of the classroom.

Alex looked up at me a puzzled but concerned look on her face at the same time and I just shook my head as the bell rung.

''Hurry up and get to your homeroom _Justin'' _I snapped at him as he chuckled.

''Of course'' He looked at Alex and winked before walking out the door.

''He's suck a jerk'' Alex muttered and I just agreed as other students started piling into the room. The day passed in a similar fashion to yesterday up until now.

* * *

It was lunch and I was alone in the room with Justin. I kept sat down watching him carefully un sure of why he was here or what he wanted still. It was at that very moment when Alex appeared. As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension and looked between the pair of us.

''Okay what's going on?'' She asked seriously as Taylor also appeared behind her.

''Nothing, Justin was just leaving'' I said looking at him sternly as he walked out without saying another word. This was going to be a long few days... weeks... months however long I really didn't know.

**Alex's POV:**

Something was seriously going on with Sonny; she came home yesterday and blatantly just lied to my face time and time again telling me she was fine. I had known her for long enough and gotten close enough to her to know that something was really bothering her. Nothing ever bothered Sonny, she was always so strong about everything and I just didn't know what to do.

Every night she helped me, every fucking night the nightmares came and she was the one there to soothe me and stay with me throughout the night but when something was up setting her I was completely useless and clueless. Left guessing everything going along with anything she said trying to fit things together and make sense of the situation with the little information I had.

I walked into her room at lunchtime to see Justin stood there glaring at her before they both looked up at me. I didn't like the atmosphere in the room at the moment... It was way to tense. I looked between the two of them before I finally decided to speak up.

''Okay what's going on?'' I asked confused and worried at the same time.

''Nothing Justin was just leaving'' Lie. She said with pure hatred in her voice but I couldn't help but notice she looked slightly scared. He quickly left the room in silence, I watched him walk down the hallway before I walked into the room with Taylor. Sonny was deep in thought about something as she looked at the doorway where I once stood.

Something was really bothering her, I had never thought about it before but she was locked in the basement with me... I don't really know if it affected her at all because she never spoke about it. Every time the subject was brought up it was for her comforting me. She had to sit there and watch... I can't imagine how guilty she might be feeling right now. I sighed mentally pushing that thought aside.

I walked over to her snapping my fingers in front of her face as she blinked shaking her head before looking up at me.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' I asked smiling weakly.

''Hah, wouldn't you like to know'' She said sticking her tongue out. I couldn't help but smile at times like this, when her 'childish' side showed. She was really a big kid at heart still and to be honest, she showed that time most of the time but tried to balance it out with being a responsible 'adult'.

''Yes I really would'' I said trying to be serious.

''Tough'' She said mimicking my expression. She often also did this, I swear she was more childish then me sometimes. ''Taylor can know though''

''What?'' Taylors head snapped up from her phone, she was obviously unaware of the whole situation, being too busy engrossed whilst texting someone.

''Never mind'' Me and Sonny both said at the same time as we looked at each other.

The day was over now, we were about to head off to pick up Max when I turned around and notice Sonny wasn't with me. I looked down the hall to see Justin saying something as he towered over her. He smirked as he poked her stomach for some reason which made her visibly wince in pain. If I was beyond confused now I really had no idea what was going on. My attention however was distracted when Taylor popped up in front of me blocking my view. By the time I had moved to look Justin was gone and Sonny was walking towards us, an intense look on her face.

''Let's go'' She said just walking out the doors not even stopping.

**Like I said, I don't know. This is like I dont even know what. **


	12. Roles Reversed

**I'm starting to lose interest in this story idn. I don't really have any ideas of where it's going at the moment, so if I don't update for ages its because I don't really know what to write. If anyone has any ideas feel free to share them...**

**Anyway as usual thanks to everyone that has been reviewing this story. I'm sorry for the long wait and from the disappointment you'll probably get after reading this chapter. I really just don't know what i'm doing. **

**Sorry**

**Previously:**

_The day was over now, we were about to head off to pick up Max when I turned around and notice Sonny wasn't with me. I looked down the hall to see Justin saying something as he towered over her. He smirked as he poked her stomach for some reason which made her visibly wince in pain. If I was beyond confused now I really had no idea what was going on. My attention however was distracted when Taylor popped up in front of me blocking my view. By the time I had moved to look Justin was gone and Sonny was walking towards us, an intense look on her face._

_''Let's go'' She said just walking out the doors not even stopping._

**Alex's POV: **

I stood frozen for a moment processing what had happened before sprinting out the doors behind her and running to catch up with her. I grabbed her wrist tightly making her turn around to see a blank look on her face.

''What was that?'' I asked confused.

''Nothing Alex'' She said in a monotone.

''Bullshit and you know it'' I said back in the same tone as she just shook her head sighing.

''Later Alex we need to get Max'' She spoke yanking her arm from my grip harshly before turning and walking to the car waiting for me to get in. I slid into the front seat silently and looked over at her as she started the engine before gripping the wheel tightly as she drove towards Max's school.

She continued to stay silent when we picked Max up, muttering a tired _'Hey Max' _before starting the drive back to her house again in the same silence, Max tried to break it a few times but after awhile just stayed quiet. I picked him up out of the car when we got back quickly carrying him into the house and into the living room putting him down on the sofa, looking up at the sound of the door shutting and Sonny walking into the house going straight to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water before just sitting on one of the stools watching us.

I watched her for a moment before getting up slowly and approaching her. I took a seat on the stool opposite her as she snapped out of the daze she seemed to be in. She smiled at me weakly, unscrewing and re-screwing the cap on the water.

''So you want to tell me what's bothering you now?'' I asked her at her face, trying to read what she was feeling.

''It's nothing for you to worry about Alex, seriously.'' She said finally putting the bottle down.

''It's obviously worrying you though... your always looking after and helping me. I want to help you''

''I'm fine Alex seriously. I've just been stressed lately''

''What's going on with Justin then?'' I asked as her body visibly tensed up. She didn't say anything for a moment as she looked down avoiding my gaze. I knew it was something to do with him, I knew it. He always had a habit of making people act like this, making them behave this way and hiding everything. He always had something to hold over people to use against them.

''Just sorting some things out'' She replied after a long pause.

''Sonny stop. I know what's Justin is like. What's going on!?'' She opened her mouth to speak before her phone started to vibrate from the table. It said unknown number but she still picked it up bringing it to her head.

''Hello?'' She questioned. I didn't hear what was being said but her face instantly fell at whoever was on the other end. ''Now?'' She said weakly. ''Yeah okay... I'm coming don't even think about it'' She said before hanging up and standing up. ''I've got to go somewhere, can you look after yourselves for a bit?'' She asked and I just nodded unsure of what to do as she headed towards the front door.

**Sonny's POV:**

''Hello?'' I questioned the person until the familiar voice rung through the receiver.

''So... _Sonny_. Meet me at my house'' He said and I could tell by his voice that he was smirking and I knew it was only going to be trouble.

''Now?'' I asked hearing how weak my voice sounded.

''Yes now'' He spat. ''Don't make me take this out on Alex'' He added after a second.

''Yeah okay... I'm coming don't even think about it'' I said before hanging up on him and standing up. After asking Alex if her and Max would be okay for a while I headed out the door and down to my car driving the route that was so familiar to Alex's house. I didn't even have to knock when I got there, the door just swung open as I walked in having it slam shut behind me. I turned to see Justin stood there grinning.

''What do you want Justin?'' I spat through gritted teeth.

''I have some people who want to hurt me... I told them I had someone else they could take it out on who wouldn't fight back'' He said smiling as two shadows appeared behind him. ''Consider it the first part of your payment'' He said still smiling.

''First part?'' I said gulping as the two people stepped forward slightly coming into view with black hoodies on, hiding their faces.

''Oh yes... the first part'' He said stepping back behind the two figures. ''Nothing to serious now guys...'' He said before disappearing as the two people came forward as I started walking back until my back hit the wall and I gulped as the first figure walked closer, I stood waiting for them to do anything but they just stood still not moving. I opened my mouth to speak when one of the figures brought their knee up to my stomach as I instantly doubled over clutching the spot before I felt a blow to the side of my head as I fell to the floor.

I tried my best to block out everything else. I laughed to myself mentally. How ironic this was... I was in exactly the same position as Alex used to be. She went through it for years. I had barely been here 10 minutes and already wished it would stop. Now I really understood the fear she lived with, the pain. She was so young and had dealt with all this before. No one at any age should have to put up with this.

I felt another blow to my head followed quickly by one to my ribs as my vision started to blur, I could faintly make out the outline of their figures towering over me as I lay on the floor, I felt myself letting go. I couldn't hold on for much longer, the pain was becoming excruciating, filling my whole body. My eyes were starting to droop before I fell into darkness.

My head was pounding, I could hear ringing in my ears. It started to fade into muffled voices. I lay there with my eyes shut trying to work out what was being said around me.

''What the fuck did you do to her!?'' Someone shouted, I recognised the voice as Justin's almost instantly.

''You told us to take it out on her rather than yourself'' A deep voice responded.

''What type of man are you. Got no fucking balls'' Another voice rung through the room.

''I didn't know you were going to be that bad. Fuck''

''Deal with it'' The deep voice sounded again before there was the sound of a door slamming and footsteps. I tried to open my eyes slowly but ended up shutting them again in pain instantly groaning. I tried again, opening only my left eye keeping the other shut tightly managing to see a blurred image of the room. After just laying there like that for a moment I moved so I was sitting up crying out in pain as tears instantly filled my eyes. I looked up to see Justin stood there with a worried look on his face.

''Are you okay?'' He questioned. Why the fuck was he asking me that question.

''Are you serious right now?'' I tried to say but failed as it came out as barely a whisper and slightly slurred.

''Let me help you'' He said bitterly reaching down to me as I just shook my head, instantly regretting it as the thumping increased.

''Don't'' I got out more successfully this time as I pushed myself up onto my feet quickly trying to get the pain over with. I wobbled leaning on the wall slightly to gain my balance. I stayed there for a while before attempting to walk. I ended up having to lean back against the wall as my legs started to give way.

''Do you want to hurry up and get out or...'' He started as I glared at him. He really was so sick and twisted I didn't even know what to say.

After about 10 minutes of just standing there leaning against the wall I limped over to the front door slowly, letting tears fall freely from the pain coursing through my body. I reached out for the handle shakily as I opened the door seeing how it was nearly pitch black outside. I whimpered with each step I took towards my car, sliding into the seat slowly and just sitting there. I looked in the rear view mirror to see my right eye surrounded in a mix of purple and black. There was dried blood down the side of my face, a large gash running across the right of my forehead. I didn't even want to look at anything else right now. I looked back down to the steering wheel reaching for the keys shakily turning them as the car started up. I shouldn't even be driving right now but I needed to get back.

I'm not sure how but after what seemed to take ages I had arrived back and was parked in my driveway. I cut the engine just sitting there leaning back against my seat staring at the house. I was thinking of what to say to Alex. There wasn't really much I could say. I was just going to tell her. I could still protect her if she knew, it would be easier that way right?

I watched as the light in the front room came on as Alex peered out the window. She saw the car before disappearing, the front door opening moments later as she stood on the porch waiting hugging herself to keep warm, she was in her pyjamas, no doubt probably waiting to go to bed. I sighed reaching for my door opening it slowly and stepping out so that my back was facing her. I held onto the door for a moment before closing it lightly, trying not to wince at the sound of the door slamming.

''Go inside Alex its cold out here'' I called out to her as loudly as I could. I looked up slightly to see her walk back inside as I started to limp slowly towards the stairs. I paused at the bottom of them gripping the railing tightly, the steps being illuminated by the light coming from inside the house. I could see Alex's shadow as she waited for me to come up. I sighed taking the first few steps, using the side to keep myself up right, my legs starting to shake.

Alex appeared in the doorway again as I looked up, her mouth hanging open in shock, confusion and worry quickly spreading across her face as she walked out putting one arm around my waist trying to help hold me up.

''Oh my god what happened!? Are you okay?'' She asked as she helped me into the house and onto the sofa.

''Not n-now please'' I pleaded my voice cracking.

''Fuck Sonny, lay down'' She instructed, I didn't even bother to try and put up a fight as I leant sideways until I was laid out on the sofa. ''Shit you should probably go to the hospital Sonny'' She said perching on the coffee table in front of me.

''I'll be f-fine Alex'' I said my voice shaking as I spoke.

She just sighed looking getting up and walking to the kitchen before returning with some aspirin and a bottle of water handing them both to me.

''It probably won't do anything'' She said taking her seat back on the coffee table in front of me.

''Thanks'' I mumbled quickly downing the pills. ''You should go to sleep Alex'' I sad noting the time on the clock across the room. She just scoffed.

''Yeah I'm not going to sleep until your alright'' I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. ''No, don't say your alright. You can barely keep your eyes open let alone walk, have you seen the state you're in?'' She questioned as I stayed silent. ''I didn't think so''

**Alex's POV:**

A few days had passed since Sonny came home in that state. None of us had been to school yet, she stayed in bed most of the day. She eventually had made it up the stairs the other day to have a shower, I know it sounds weird but I had to help her. Damn she could still hardly stand up. Her whole body was covered in different blotches of colours and cuts.

It was ironic how the roles had been reversed, I'm sure she probably thought the same thing. She was now the one who needed help doing simple things; she was the one who was barely saying anything to anyone. She still hadn't told me what happened, I was going to ask again when I walked in but I found her laid there crying, her whole body shaking. I didn't know what else to do apart from crawl on the bed next to her and hug her, it felt weird. She was the adult in this situation, but everyone needs comforting. I just held her as she cried, Max coming into the room and joining in on the hug unsure of the whole situation.

''Lexi what's wrong with Sonny'' He questioned confused.

''She's not feeling great Maxy, she needs to rest'' I said unsure of what to tell him. He had a great understanding for his age but I wasn't sure how he would react to this.

Later on in the day when Max was watching cartoons in his room I decided to finally speak to Sonny and ask her.

''Sonny... what happened'' I asked sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

''I was trying to protect you'' She whispered. ''He said if I didn't do what he said he would hurt you and Max. He used me to save himself from these people.'' She continued sitting up herself whimpering slightly. ''He said that I cost him a lot, that if I did everything he said he wouldn't hurt you'' I was beyond confused by now.

''Who Sonny, Who?'' There was silence in the room before she decided to speak up.

''Justin'' She muttered before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up slowly facing away from me and looking out the window, and that was the last time she ever spoke about what happened.

A week had passed since then; things were slowly getting back to normal. She was getting back to her old self; the roles were once again reversing. The nightmares had been more frequent lately after what she told me about Justin, it just brought everything back. But once again she was there to hold and comfort me every single time. Today was the day that she came back into school. Taylor had been collecting and driving me and Max from school lately, making sure that I was kept away from Justin. She didn't ask why when I told her if I saw him I was going to rip his head off.

We were stood in the middle of the school hallways as students started to pile into their homerooms. I watched as Sonny just glanced around the hallways looking at everyone, I knew she was looking to see if Justin was here. I could see the hint of fear in her eyes that she tried to cover up. Putting on her usual act, taking her role as a carer as she always said. That's how she wanted things to stay; she didn't like being the fragile one. I had learned this lately, she always had to try and be so strong.

The late bell suddenly rang causing us to jump, obviously both of us being lost in thought beforehand about something until Justin came around the corner, Mr Laritate following closely behind walking him to the front doors before shutting them behind him and turning back to us.

''What's going on?'' Sonny asked just confused as I was.

''He's been expelled'' Was all he said before walking off down the hallway in the opposite direction. We looked at each other, a wave of relief washing over both our faces knowing this was one less place we would have to see him around, things were eventually starting to turn around for the better... and this was just the start.


End file.
